Highschool Love
by YellowShadess
Summary: Booth and Brennan are dating in high school. What happens when Brennan becomes pregnant? Read the ups and downs Booth and Brennan face during this time. Co-written By: 50 Shades Of Booth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! YellowShadess here. I have a new story. I'm co-writing this with the lovely ****_temperancebrennan1001._******** It follows Booth and Brennan though high school. Brennan is pregnant. Here we go! **

* * *

Brennan walks into the school and into the hallways, she sighs loudly. She's so tired that she can't think straight. She quickly walks to her locker and she has an huge backache, she gently rubs her back and she puts her books into her locker. She then locks her locker and walks into the classroom. She quietly walks to her seat and sits down and she wines as this hurts her back. She looks down at her timetable, she sees she's with Booth every lesson.

'Great!' She thinks to herself. She looks up and sees walks towards Brennan and sits next to her. He notices her discomfort and asks her what was the problem.

"I don't know Booth, I woke up and my back was hurting me. I probably slept wrong." Brennan put her head down on her desk and sighed. Booth, looking a little bit guilty asks,

"You don't think its because we had sex. I told you to tell me if I was hurting you!" Booth practically yelled.

"SHHHHH! Damn Booth why don't you tell all of Washington DC. You weren't hurting me. Plus, we had sex like a month ago. If that was the problem My back would have hurt a month ago. Again, I probably slept wrong." Booth sighed in relief and sat back in his seat. They sat in class, listening to their boring English teacher ramble on and on about Shakespear. Brennan felt a great discomfort in her stomach. Like she was going to throw up. She leaped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom just in time to spill the content of her stomach in the toilet.

As she is sick in the toilet Booth walks into the toilets with her. She sighs loudly and she says "Booth? Don't be mad at me! I think..." She looks up to him with tears in her eyes. She hugs him tightly.

She doesn't look at him for the whole lesson and she can feel herself becoming more and more unwell. She doesnt want to say anything about her not feeling well. She sighs and she realizes the date. "Shit!" She says out load and she doesnt realize she said it out load. She has missed her period.

The next day Brennan walked through the halls with her head down. She wanted to avoid everyone, especially Booth. She walked into her english class and took her seat. She put her hood up and put her head down. She had been throwing up all morning and she prayed she could make it though the day without having a repeat of yesterday. She began to doze off when someone sat next to her.

'Crap.' She thought to herself. She looked up and saw Booth looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay today?" Brennan stammered her response.

"Y-y-eah. I'm okay. Probably bad food yesterday. I'm okay." She gave him a weak smile. He nodded and looked towards the board. He kept an eye on her for the rest of the class. When the bell rang she jetted out of there. He wanted to talk to her but she was too fast. He decided to catch her at lunch.

Brennan runs to the toilets again and then as she is sits in her class she starts to rub her stomach and this doesn't go unnoticed by Booth. Brennan starts to smile as she thinks to herself that she could be pregnant.

She thinks that she would be happy if she is pregnant, then she looks at Booth looking at her and she looks back to the front and she starts to feel her back hurting and she rubs her back again and again.

'She said she was okay. Why is she rubbing her stomach?' He saw her smiling and smiled too. 'She looks so happy though. If she was sick why would she be smiling.' He shrugged it off until after class. After class she ran off again. She usually waited for him so they could walk to class together. He followed her into the library where she sat down at a table and waited.

* * *

**Okay! Here is Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this story! Chapter 2 will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Warning! Here is a sex scene in this chapter! Here is chapter 2! **

* * *

Brennan walks into the library and she walks to her table and she is shocked when she sees Booth there and she smiles and she kisses him gently. "Hey Booth! What are you doing here? I thought you would have gotten something to eat or something?" She sits close to him and then she rests her head on his shoulder and she starts to fall asleep, Booth doesn't realize until she snores. Booth notices her fast asleep on his shoulder. He giggles and gently wakes her. He guides her out of the library, out of the school and into his car. She was too sleepy to realize that they were leaving school. She falls asleep in his car. He carries her into his house and up to his room. He snuggles up with her in his bed and they both fall into a peaceful slumber. Brennan is the first to awake and then she mumbles. She looks around and then she gets up in a panic, she cant remember leaving school and she looks outside the window and its still daylight. She shakes Booth to wake up but she stops suddenly as she feels lightheaded and dizzy. She stops and she takes a deep breath and then she starts to shake Booth again.

"Booth! Wake up!" She is almost in tears. Booth jolts awake to find Brennan shaking him awake. She had tears in her eyes. He jumps up and cradles her in his arms. He puts her face in his hands and frantically asked what's wrong. Brennan starts to cry and she hugs him tightly and she says.

"I don't feel well and i...i think that in pregnant. Please don't be mad!" She gently pulls back but she still has her arms around him and she looks at his face and she waits for his reaction. "Remember when we had sex? I think the condom broke but i didn't want to say anything because i didn't want to ruin the mood." Booth sat there shocked. She was pregnant. With his baby. Oh my god she was pregnant with their baby! He didn't know what to think. He was scared as all shit because they were going to have a baby while they were still in Highschool but he was so happy because he had always wanted kids. Maybe not this early in his life but he was still happy about making a baby with the woman he loves. He looked at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile. He hugs her tightly. He pulls away and looks at her with a wide smile.

"We're having a baby!"

Brennan smiles gently. She is happy and shocked, she kisses him gently and then she says "I want to book a doctors appointment but the thing is, is that i don't have a doctors. Do you think that you could take me to your doctors so i can sign up at your doctors Booth?" She looks at him and she smiles widely and then she hugs him and she whispers in his ear. "We're having a baby Booth!" then reality hits her. "Omg Booth, what about school? What are people going to say? And what are we going to tell your grandfather and my parents?" She starts to well up and starts to get stressed out.

Trying to calm her down he spoke softly,

"Hey hey hey. It doesn't matter what the kids at school. They can think what they want. All that matters is what we think. We will tell our parents when we are ready. Let's just think about our precious baby. We'll go to the doctors tomorrow after school. Hey-" he put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. With a smile he spoke.

"We got this baby. You, me and this baby."

Brennan giggles happily. "We're having a baby Booth! We're going to be a family." She kisses him passionately. "So we are going to your doctors tomorrow? To check that everything is okay? Ive been stressed lately and i think i should try and keep the stress levels to the minium, to be on the safe side. " she smiles at him and then she looks at the time and she sees that lunch time is over and they should be going back to school. He laughed as he watched her scramble to get their things together so they can get back to school on time. They jumped into the car and drove back to school. Once he got to school he walked her to her class and he went on his separate way to class. He was 10 minutes late but he didn't care. He was going to be a father. That's all he could think about for the rest of the day until he saw his beautiful girlfriend/ baby mamma at the end of the day. They got into his car and drove to her house so they could do homework and hangout.

Brennan smiles at him and she is glad to see him so happy and she holds his hand tightly when they walks into her house. She is shocked to discover that no one is in. There is a note on the kitchen saying 'Temperance, we should be back this time by tomorrow. We have gone out food shopping before we left for the hotel. Me and your father wanted alone time. Be safe sweetie!' Brennan smiles as she reads the note and she runs up to Booth and jumps up on his arms and she whispers in his ear. "I think you will be pleased to know that we have the house to ourself." She nibbles on his ear lightly. Booth looked at Brennan with seductive eyes. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. He brings her upstairs, puts her on the bed and climbs on top of her, Without breaking the kiss. He takes off her shirt as she in buttons his pants. He unhooks her bra and throws it to the floor. She grabs his hands and places them onto her breasts. He can't believe that he has a woman this beautiful. She flips them over. Now she is on top of him. As she is on top of him, she grinds her womanly core to his erection. She smiles to herself as she hears him groan. She cant think of a more sexy man. She gently moves her hips which causes friction between her core and his erection. She moans a sext kitten moan. Then she leans down and kisses his lips and jaw. She takes of his top and gives him a love bite, on his chest, neck and jaw. She whispers in his ear.

"Your mine." She slowly takes his boxers off. She bends downwards and takes his erection in her mouths as she does this she takes her panties off. He groans as she puts his erection in her mouth. As she continues to move her mouth up and down his penis he can feel himself filling up and ready to burst. Before he could cum she stops and positions herself on top of him. She grabs his erection and positions it at the beginning of her hot, wet, throbbing core. She gently goes down. He can hear her groan in satisfaction. She begins to move up and down. Harder and faster. Their twin breaths and groans make this perfect. He can feel her getting closer and closer. She goes faster until she feels him moans loudly and cums as Booth does. She gently pulls him out and she collapses onto the bed, out of breath and satisfied.

"Wow...that was amazing!" She says while trying to catch her breath back. She cuddles into him. As she does this she lays on her stomach and she whined.

"Better not do that again, that hurt." She lays on her side and she puts her head on Booths chest and she listens to his heartbeat as she rubs her belly after she hurt it. She kisses his chest and she whispers

"I love you Booth. You know that don't you? I never want to lose you. Or this baby, our beautiful baby." She is really happy about the pregnancy. Booth leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Brennan. You and this baby are the best thing to have ever happened to me." They kissed again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you like Chapter 2! Here is Chapter 3! -J.A.**

* * *

They were soon broken apart by the opening and slamming of the front door. Shit! Russ was home! The both jumped off the bed and scrambled to get dressed. Tossing clothes at each other. The heard footsteps they both grabbed their books and threw them on the bed opened to a random page. They jumped back on to the bed and made themselves look like they were doing homework. Russ entered the room and saw his little sister studying with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys." Russ said.

"Hi Russ!" Brennan said eagerly. Russ nodded and shut the door. They both sighed in relief

"That was close." Booth said laughing. Brennan laughs with him and she kisses him gently. "I agree." She looks at him and what she sees makes her heart flutter. He looks so happy. She has never seen him so happy, ever since she told him she was pregnant. Then she remembers where she kept the pregnancy test.

"Fuck!" she says out loud and then she hears Russ in the bathroom, it is his turn to clear out the trash can. "Omg!" Then they both hear Russ shout

"Temperance! He runs to his little sisters room and he opens the door to Brennan and Booth cuddling, Brennan looks up and Russ just holds the pregnancy test up. Brennan looks panicked.

Brennan looks at Booth and sees a look of horror mixed with nervousness. Russ jumps at Booth. Brennan stops and holds back Russ.

"Run!" Brennan calls. Booth jumps off the bed and dashed down the steps and out the door. He jumps in his car and drives off. He keeps driving until he gets home. Once he is safely at his house he starts panicking. Sure Booth was a big, strong guy, but he wasn't going to fight his Girlfriend's brother. He got a call. It was from Brennan.

"Bren!" He says

"Nope!" Says the voice on the line. Booth goes white. Russ begins to yell into the phone.

"You're dead Booth! Do you hear me? DEAD!" The line went blank. Booth closed his phone and continued to stare into space. He was definitely dead.

Brennan cries and she looks at Russ and she shouts at him

"What are you doing? I love him!" She sobs stupidly on the floor. She cant seem to calm down, she knows this isn't good for the baby. She just lays there on her bedroom floor. Russ is downstairs angry. She reaches for her phone to call Booth so she can calm down. Booth doesn't answer and she screams and cries at her phone. She starts to feels a pain in her stomach she bends over, she screams

"Russ! Russ! Please!" Russ comes running into the room, she looks at Russ as he bends down and she says

"Please help me! The baby, I'm in pain." Temperance feels like she is going to cry.

"Don't worry Temperance, I'm getting you to the hospital." He picks her up and she takes her in his car and ge gets her in the hospital and Brennan is being treated in the hospital room and while in the waiting room Russ calls Booth.

"Booth? You need to come to the hospital. Right now." He hangs up. Booth jumped in his car and drove straight to the hospital. He was trying to keep calm while driving but he was failing. Their baby was in trouble. He drive like a maniac all the way to the hospital. He jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital.

"I need Temperance Brennan's room" He said frantically. The nurse told him the room. He ran up the stairs and found Russ in the waiting room.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This site wouldn't let me. Here is Chapter 4! **

* * *

Russ sighs as he sees Booth, "Get your ass over here!"

Booths walks over and sits next to Russ. Then Brennans doctor comes out looks at the pair of them.

"Your here for Miss Brennan, right?" the doctor sighs and he says "She and the baby are okay, they are both stressed out. If you upset her i will have to ask you to leave. Okay?"

Booth sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" They both said in unison.

"She is ready for visitors." The doctor said. Booth looked at Russ. Russ was still royally pissed off at Booth. Russ put a hand on Booths shoulder and spoke.

"Go to her." Booth smiled and ran towards her room. He opened the door and saw Brennan laying in the bed. His heart broke for her. He walked over to the bed, sat down and grabbed her hand, causing her to open her eyes and give him a sweet, weak smile.

Brennan smiles at him, she gently lifts his hand up to her lips and she kisses his hand gently and she whispers husky

"Hey, Booth." The heat monitor starts to increase and she says "Im sorry Booth. I didn't mean for Russ to find out like that." She sighs sadly.

"Im glad over and the baby is okay." She rubs her stomach and she says "If i had lost the baby I never would have forgiven myself." She moves in the bed and makes more room for him. She pats on the space of the bed which she has just moves. "Lay here with me?" He nodded and climbed into the bed and snuggled up with her in the bed. They both fell into a deep slumber. They both had their hands on her stomach. Russ walked into the room and saw his sister sleeping with the man she loves. He smiled and let the couple sleep.

Brennan was released later that night. Things were still rocky between Russ and Booth so Booth went home when Brennan was ready to go to bed. He would see her in school tomorrow so he wasn't upset. He stayed up most of the night thinking about the what ifs.

Brennan gets into her bed and she goes into a peaceful slumber. She wakes up the next morning, showers and gets ready. This time she gets done up for school. She straightens her hair and she puts in make-up, she also puts on a belly top which shows off her belly button piercing and some skinny jeans with a pair of vans. She walks into school and she waits for Booth outside of the school.

Booth pulls up to the school and sees Brennan waiting for him. He smiles and parks his car. They kiss and walk into the school. Hand by hand they walk through the halls. Everyone looking at them as they walk up to their lockers. Angela, one of Brennan's best friends, walks up to Brennan and Booth. She had an eager look on her face.

"Hi Angela!" Brennan says.

"Sweetie! Love the outfit. Have you met Jack? He just moved here from New York! Jack, this is Booth and Brennan." The couple shakes hands with the new kid.

"Please, call me Hodgins. Everyone does." The couple shakes hands with the new kid.

"Bren! He is in your AP Physics class! You guys can be nerds together!" Angela said.

"You like science Hodgins?" Brennan asked

"Yeah. Physics is easy I can't wait to go to college and study Entomology." Booth and Angela looked at each other in pure confusion. Brennan was very interested.

"Same here. Except with Anthropology." Brennan said. The bell rang and the group walked to class.

"You know, since you're going to be studying anthropology I should call you Bones." Booth said while laughing. He leaned over and whispered in her ear when they got to her class.

"I'll see you later Mamma Bones."

Brennan giggles as he calls her mamma Bones. She walks into her classroom happy, with Booth behind her to make sure she gets to class safe. As she walks in all the boys wolf whistle at her. "Hey, baby. Come sit next to me." All the boys was calling this out to her. The teacher told her to sit down in the sit next to the window with the boy who shouted out. He sits closer to her and he puts a hand on her back and she tries to ignore it. Booth clenches his fists and yells out to the guy

"Hey! Get your hands off of her before I break them off." The boy got up and walked up to Booth.

"What. Are you upset that I'm hitting on your girlfriend? If anything she deserves a man. Like me. So why don't you step off and let me have my way with her." The boy gave Booth a smug smile. Booth lunged at the boy and began to punch him. The boys were punching and kicking each other. All the kids were screaming 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' While Brennan was yelling for them to stop. They didn't stop until security guards pulled him off and dragged him to the principal's office. Brennan followed him to see if he was alright.

Brennan walks into the principals office. She doesn't care, all she cares about is Booths safety. She hugs him as the principal is talking to him.

"And what do you think your doing?" asks the principal. Brennan just gives him a dirty look and doesn't answer him. "Are you okay?" She asks Booth. The security guards walk in and they pull Temperance by the stomach. She's screaming because she's afraid that they will hurt the baby.

"Get off me! I'm pregnant!" She screams back. Everyone is silent and still.

* * *

**AHH! Fight! Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so glad so many of you like the story! Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

Booth looked at Brennan with a look of happiness and terror on his face. The security guards let her go and she walked towards Booth and embraced him in another hug. It was clear that she was not leaving and the guards were not going to force her to leave so the principal let her stay. She grabbed a seat and sat next to Booth. She was holding his hand while the principal spoke to them.

"So, now I know why you fought him." The principal said. Booth looked at Brennan then back at the principal. He spoke frantically.

"Please! Don't tell our parents that Brennan is pregnant. We want to tell them together." The principal laid back in his chair and spoke.

"I will be calling your grandfather about the fight but I won't tell him about the pregnancy. It's not my place to tell." They both sighed in relief. Brennan smiles and she kisses Booth.

"Thank God your okay. I was really worried he had hurt you." She squeezes his hand and the principal calls his grandfather. The principal hangs up the phone and he says.

"Seeley? I just called your grandfather but he is coming down here to take you home. You don't need to worry about Temperance because she is going to be in my office getting the best care. She can even text you if you like. Now, Temperance. We need to talk about the situation your in and I would to include Booth but he is going home." He sighs and takes a deep breath.

"The first thing we will be talking about is your grades, if you are going to college or not and when you can have time off for doctors appointments and stuff like that." Brennan looks at Booth and she sighs and then the principal gets a call. He hangs up. "Booth? Your grandfather is in the reception." Booth got up and grabbed his stuff. He kissed Brennan and walked out of the office. When he got to reception he was met by his grandfather. His grandfather looked at him and spoke.

"We will talk about this when we get home." Pops said sternly. Booth lowered his head and nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Brennan looks at the principal, the principal looks at her. The principal clears his throat,

"Temperance, this is a surprise to me. I never thought you would get pregnant. Out of the whole year, i never thought it would be you." He looks at her.

"I understand that sir, but...I want this baby. I'm really happy. So is Booth." The principal nods and he says.

"Booth is happy isn't he?" Brennan nods her head. The principal looks at the calender.

"Right, since you are pregnant we have to know what time you will be taking off for doctors appointments and when you will take leave to have this baby." He frowns and then he says "You do know when your having the baby, right?" Brennan shakes her head.

"No sir, Booth and I were going to his doctors today to find out. So i don't know." The principal sighs and he calls Booths house phone.

* * *

_Back at the Booth house hold..._

Once they got home Booth sat at the kitchen table and they began their talk. Pops sat across from Booth and spoke softly, "What happened son? You've never gotten into a fight before." Booth sighed and spoke.

"This kid was touching and hitting on Brennan so I yelled at him and he told me I should let him have his way with her so I punched him. We got a few punches in before the security guards got me." Pops nodded and spoke.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for your girlfriend but you shouldn't have dealt with it like that." Booth bowed his head in understand meant. The phone rang. Pops went to go pick it up.

"Booth residence." He answered.

"Hello Mr. Booth. This is Principal Michales. Seeley is needed back at school." Pops had a confused look on his face. He looked at Booth.

"What for?" Pops asked.

"Um... We have some volunteer work for Seeley. This would count as his detention for the fight." The principal said. Pops nodded and said goodbye to the man. He turned towards Booth and spoke.

"You have to go back for volunteer work. It's replacing your detention." Booth nodded and left to go back to school.

Brennan calmly waits for Booth to come into the office. They hear a knock and the principal says "Come in Booth!" Brennan looks at him and smiles and she takes a hold of his hand. She sits there and the principal looks at him. Then he says,

"Temperance tells me that you two are going to the doctors tonight, is that right?" As Booth is about to answer him she burps out loud. She looks at both of them with wipe eyes,

"Im so sorry, i didn't realize! I think i have blocked up wind. That won't happen again." She calmly takes in deep breaths and she says,

"Excuse me sir, I need a hot water bottle! My back is killing me." She moves around in her sit trying to get comfortable. Booth giggled at her little out burst and speaks.

"Yeah. We are going today to see if everything is okay. Which is why I can't do volunteer work today." Booth said.

"I don't have work for you. I just said that to your grandfather so you could come back here and you two can go to the doctors. But, you will be having detention every day for the next 2 weeks. I can't have you go unpunished." Booth and Brennan nodded. The bell rang and they were both dismissed for the day. As they walked down the halls everyone was starring at them. Word travels fast in this school. They ignored all the looks and continued to walk to his car. They got into the car and went to the doctors.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Tomorrow I'll post Chapter 6. -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Brennan sighs and she looks outside the window. She tries not to show Booth that the looks at school had put her off. She holds his hand tightly as they come out and they walks into the doctors, then she says "Appointment for Temperance Brennan?" they go and wait in the waiting room. Brennan is nervous and she puts her head on his shoulder. She hugs him tightly and waits for her head in his neck. Booth notices her discomfort and hugs her tightly. They both sit in each others arms until the receptionist calls her name. They both walk hand in hand to the room. Brennan gets undressed and puts on the robe that the nurse gave to her. She sits on the table and Booth sat next to her, holding her hand. The doctor entered 5 minutes later.

"Right Miss Brennan. I hear your here to see how far along you are in your pregnancy." He sighs and he looks at Brennan and Booth. He looks at Brennan again.

"What date was your last period?" Brennan looks at Booth.

"I think about 8 weeks ago." The doctors sighs and then he says.

"I need the date and the day Miss Brennan." He says unkindly. Brennan is taken a back, then she says coldly

"May the 8th, do you need the year?" Brennan raises her eyebrow and the doctor says,

"I don't like your attitude Temperance." He gets the ultrasound wand and places it gently on her stomach.

"From what i can tell your 8 weeks pregnant." He turns off the ultrasound. "I will print out some picture for you two. Are there any questions?"

Booth asked, "When do you think she would start to show?" The doctor smiled and said

"Around the 12th week. That's when the 1st trimester is over and she is 3 months pregnant. I'll print out these pictures." He said smugly. He walked out of the room and Brennan began to get dressed.

"What a dick!" She exclaimed. Booth embraced her in a hug.

"I know baby. Don't worry. Just ignore him when he is like that." Booth and Brennan walked out of the doctors office starring at the sonogram. They starred at it in awe. Their baby was growing wonderfully. Brennan and due to give birth Febuary 8th. They got into his car and drove home with giant smiles on their faces. They were so happy they couldn't even contain themselves.

Brennan squeezes his hand. "I still cant believe that im pregnant. Can you? I mean, our baby looks like a peanut." She touches the sonogram picture where the baby is and she says "Our baby is going to be here in February!" She giggles. "I cant wait!"

They walks into Pops house. "Seeley! There you are, how was your detention? How long do you have a detention?" Brennan still has the sonogram picture in her hand and still staring and smiling at the picture.

"What have you got there Tempe?" Pops looks at her, as she looks at the picture. She looks up. "Nothing!" She quickly puts the picture away. Pops was a little taken back by the sudden outburst. Booth thought of a lie really quickly. He took pops aside and spoke to him

"Uh. Bones' parent's went away for a few days and she wasn't too happy about it. She would't talk about it with anyone." Pops nodded in understandment.

"She can stay here if she wants." Booth smiled at his kind hearted grandfather. The couple went up to Booth's room and shut the door.

"That was close!" Brennan whispered. Booth smiled and laughed. He pulled her into a deep, passionate hug and kiss. Brennan hugs and kisses him back just as passionately, the Pops walks upstairs and then he walks in to them kissing passionately with tops off. Brennan sees him first and she screams. She tries to find her top, as she does bend over Pops sees the sonogram picture and he frowns.

"Excuse me Temperance, i know its not my business but that doesn't look like your parents on holiday." He raises his eyebrow. Then Temperance looks at Booth. The Pops clocks on.

"Omg...She is isn't she?" He puts his hand on his face and says,

"I'm dreaming aren't I? Please tell me in dreaming!" Brennan walks over to Pops and sits next to him.

"Im pregnant. Booth's the father." she takes his hand. "Please don't be angry." She whispers at Pops.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! lol. I'll post Chapter 7 tomorrow! -J.A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 7! **

* * *

Pops sat there shocked. He didn't look angry and he didn't look happy. He just looked shocked. After 2 minutes he looked at both of them and asked,

"How far along are you?" Brennan looked at Booth then at Pops.

"8 weeks. I'm due on February 8th." Pops nodded.

"Do your parents know?"

"No. They are actually away but we didn't tell them yet. We are planning on telling them when they got back." Pops nodded again.

"Good. Okay kids. I'm not angry. But I'm not exactly jumping for joy. I want you guys to really start talking about the future. College, jobs, the whole thing. Okay?" They both nodded. Pops got up and walked down stairs. Brennan looks at Booth with tears in her eyes. "What do we do Booth?" she hugs him tightly and starts to cry and between sobs she says "I know that his reaction wasn't going to be great but...it just hurts when people react like that. She sobs her heart out.

After an hour and a half she has called down and is cuddling in Booths arms. Then Jared walks in laughing. "Hey Seeley! I heard you got some girl pregnant! You have fucked up your live now haven't you?" Jared cant stop laughing and before Booth could do anything Brennan goes up to him and kicks him in the balls. Booth was trying to contain his laughter. Jared was on the floor holding his privates and crying like a little bitch. Brennan, with angry tears in her eyes yelled at him.

"Fuck you Jared! That's what you get for opening your stupid ass mouth without thinking. Now get the fuck up and get to your room before I make you!" Jared struggled to get up and he ran to his room. Booth stood there shocked.

"Oh my god that was so hot!" Brennan turned towards Booth with a shocked expression on her face.

"Holy crap! Did I just do that!?" She asked. Booth laughed and answered yes. He pulled her into a hug and they continued their discussion. Brennan smiles and laughs with him. Then they hear Pops shout,

"Seeley! Temperance!" They both run the stairs and they see Jared holding his manhood and still crying.

"What do you call this?" He points at Jared hoping that one of them would answer. Booth busts out laughing and then Brennan smiles. "This isn't funny you know!"

Then Jared buts in, "It was Tempe! She did it!" then Pops looks at Temperance. "Temperance did you do this?" Brennan nods and she looks down as she sees Pops disappointment.

"We don't hit in this family. I don't like that you just hit my grandson. Then you think its funny!" He shouts at her. She just keeps her head down with running down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away.

"Pops! Don't get mad at Bones! Jared wouldn't have gotten hit if he didn't run into my room while she was crying to tell us that we fucked up our lives! If you should get mad at anyone it should be Jared!" Booth said to his grandfather. Pops looked at Jared with angry eyes.

"Jared! What did I tell you before you went upstairs! Don't say a word! Temperance, I'm sorry I yelled at you but I don't like hitting in my house. Okay?" Pops said. Brennan nodded her head in understandment. "Okay. Now, Jared go upstairs and do your homework." Jared nodded and slowly made his way upstairs.

"I'm going to take Bones home okay Pops?" Booth asked. Pops nodded. Brennan grabbed her stuff and they got into Booth's car and drove to her house.

Brennan looks outside of the window until they arrive at Brennans house. They see Brennans parents are back. She looks down at her hands and then she says to Booth. "You coming in or you going home?"

She looks at him in the eyes and then he says he wants to go home. She nods in understanding. "I will see you tomorrow, if something is a problem i will call you okay?" She doesn't tell Booth that she is going to tell her parents about her pregnancy tonight.

"I will text you tonight, okay? I love you." She kisses him passionately. She pulls back and she looks into his eyes and smiles. Then she kisses forehead and then she says "Be safe driving home okay?" Booth smiles as he knows that her motherly side is showing already.

Booth pulled out of the drive way. He was driving home. Thinking about Brennan and the baby. He was so happy to be having a baby with the woman he loves but he was also scared about the future. They didn't have a job, they were still in high school. They were young kids. He knew they needed to really talk about the future. Booth got home and decided to do his homework. After starring at his math homework for an hour he decided to go eat dinner. During dinner there was a door bell ring. Booth got up to see who it was. Standing there in the freezing cold was Brennan. Tears running down her face. She looked so upset and tired. She jumped into Booths arms and began to sob. He consoled her for 5 minutes before asking what was wrong.

"I told my parents about the baby. They kicked me out." She started sobbing again in Booths arms.

* * *

**Aww! Poor Brennan! Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

Booth holds Brennan tightly and then she starts to calm down after a while. "They were so angry at me. I had to stop my dad from coming here and beating you up."

Brennan kisses him gently and she looks at him. "Can stay here for a little bit please? I have no where to stay and I'm really tired." She yawns.

"You don't mind that i stay here do?" She looks up at him and then Pops walks into the room. "Temperance? Good God! What happened to you?" he pulls her into a hug.

"Seeley, go and make some hot chocolate okay?" Pops holds onto Brennan tightly. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here and so is Seeley!"

Booth grabbed a blanket from the living room and put it around Brennan. Pops, Booth and Brennan sat at the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate.

"Tell us what happened Temperance." Pops said. Brennan took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well, after you dropped me off I went inside and I was greeted by my parents. Russ wasn't home. I sat them down and told them I was pregnant and they flipped out. Saying that I was either going to give the baby up or get an abortion. My dad almost climbed into his car and drive over here. I had to hold him back. They said I had to leave if I was keeping the baby. I stormed out and came here. It was horrible! They were telling me I should kill our baby!" She was openly sobbing. Booth embraced her and comforted her until she calmed down a she calmed down she cuddles into Booth and then she sniffles. Jared comes downstairs and he says "Who was that at the door?" He sees Brennan and he sighs.

"Oh, its you." He says coldly and he pushes her out of the way. Booth shouts, "Jared!" then Jared says "What? She was in my way in my house and if i want to push her, I will okay?" He pushes Brennan again.

Then Brennan says "Push me again and so God help you!" She looks at Jared angrily. She then raises her eyebrow and Jared walks away mumbling.

"What has gotten into him!" Booth asked. "He has never been like this."

"Jared! Come down now!" Pops yelled upstairs. Jared waltz down stairs. Giving both Booth and Brennan nasty looks.

"Why are you acting so mean to Temperance?" Pops asked the young boy. Jared looked at Brennan and spoke.

"Because she is here." Jared said. Then he ran up stairs.

"Jared wait!" Booth called. "Let me go talk to him." He said.

Brennan sighs and she feels like she is breaking up the family. She looks up as Booth walks to Jareds bedroom, he knocks on the door then he walks into the room.

"What's wrong Jarehead? Don't you like Temperance? Or is it because we hand out to much?" he sighs as he doesn't reply.

"You have to tell me Jared, just tell me and i will see what i can do. But you have to understand that she is pregnant and you cant go around pushing her okay? That's your niece or nephew okay?" He sits on Jareds bed.

"I like Temperance. I really do! It's just..."

"Just... What?" Booth asked.

"It's just... I don't want to lose you." Jared said.

"Lose me? You aren't going to lose me." Booth said surprised.

"Yeah I am! I knew you were going away to college and I wouldn't see you as often but now.. Now you're going to have a baby. You're going to be preoccupied. I won't see you anymore." Booth embraced his younger brother.

"Look, I might be preoccupied with the baby but that doesn't mean I will forget about you! I love you dude. Forever. " Booth said as he hugged his younger brother. After they were done with the chick flick moment they went down stairs and joined Brennan and Pops. Brennan and Pops are cuddles on the sofa together, Brennan has a heating pad on her back and Pops has tea in his hand. He is drinking the tea lightly, he turns his head and sees Booth and Jared.

Pops doesn't know that Brennan fell asleep and Pops says "hey! You two made up then?" Brennan starts to mumble and then she wakes up and she lifts her head from Pops shoulder and her eyes are sticked together with sleep."Yeah. We came to an understanding." Booth said. Booth gently woke up Brennan and they made there way upstairs. Before Booth could guide Brennan to the bed she instantly woke up.

"Booth! I don't have any clothes!" She said.

"Okay. You can borrow a t shirt and sweats for bed then tomorrow we will go get your stuff when your parents are at work." Booth said. Brennan nodded. They both got changed and snuggled into bed together. They both fell into a peaceful sleep. Brennan wakes up half way though the night. She gently gets up so she doesn't wake up Booth. She kisses him on his forehead gently. Then she gets the heating pad and she boils the water and then she puts it in the heating pad. Then she gets an ice pack on her breasts to stop the soreness of her breasts. Booth wakes up to find Brennan gone. He panics. He jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. He almost missed on her on the couch watching tv. He walked up to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He sat next to her. She nodded and spoke up.

"My breasts and back were hurting a lot so I decided to hang out and make the pain go away. " Booth nodded and snuggled up with Brennan until they both fell asleep on the couch. The both fell asleep and they forget that Brennan is topless and the Jared walks down and he smiles and gently touches her breasts. Brennan thinks that it is Booth and she gently slaps Booth. "Booth, stop it!" Booth wakes up to Jared touching Brennans breasts.

Brennan thinks that Booth is touching her breasts. Then she wakes up and she then realizes who it is and she wakes up and screams "Jared!" She gets Booths shirt on the floor abs covers herself up with the shirt.

"AHHHH" Brennan and Jared yell at the same time. Brennan covers herself with the blanket and Jared ran upstairs.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Bones!" Booth said. Brennan shook her head

"It's okay Booth! Really."

Brennan puts her hand on heart, "Jeez, that scared me!" She puts on Booths shirt and the Pops walls down the stairs.

"What's will all the screaming? I was trying to sleep you know." he sighs and walks into the kitchen. He sees blood on the kitchen floor. "Seeley why is there blood on the kitchen floor?" Pops shouts out to him. Booth and Brennan looked at each other in pure horror then between Brennan's legs. No, Not her. They sighed in relief. They called Jared down. He came down slowly.

"Jared, are you hurt?" Pops asked. Jared checked around his body then shook his head no. It wasn't him. They checked Pops and it wasn't from him. Where did the blood come from? Brennan looks at Booth and sees he is okay. She sighs in relief, then she hears Pops gasp out load. "Pops? What's wrong?" She looks at him worried.

"Temperance where did that blood on your arm come from?" He sees a huge deep cut down the down the side of her arm. She looks at the cut and remembers what she did.

"Oh, i slipped last night. I forgot that the kitchen floor was wet after you cleaned it and when i slipped i held onto the first thing which was there and it was a knife." She looks at Pops. "Oh, i slipped last night in the kitchen because i forgot it was wet after you cleaned it and i slipped and i held onto what i could find and it was a knife." She looks at Pops and smiles. Booth immediately caressed her wound.

"It looks deep. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Brennan started nodding slowly. All of a sudden she drops to the floor. Thank god Booth was there to save her. "Yeah. We are going to the hospital now!" Booth picked up Brennan and carried her to the car. Everyone hops in and they speed off.

* * *

**Cliff hangers galore. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow! -J.A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 9! **

* * *

Brennan wakes up as everyone is in the car. "Umm..." She mumbles as she wakes up and then she sees Booth looking frightened and panicked. "Its okay Booth, I'm okay. Please don't worry."

She then looks around she sees where she is. "Where are we going?" She looks at Booth and then to Pops as he is speeding down the road.

She frowns as they pull up to the hospital. "Why are we at the hospital? I'm fine, there us no need to go to the hospital." She gets up slowly in Booths arms.

"Bones, you just fainted. You lost what looked like a descent amount of blood. You are going to the hospital so you and the baby can get checked out. Okay?" Booth said. Brennan nodded. Once they got to the hospital, Booth ran inside and ran to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is pregnant and she lost a lot of blood!" The nurse called over a wheel chair and they wheeled Brennan into an examination room. Booth sat outside with Pops and Jared until Booth was called by the doctor.

"Im looking for someone of the name of Booth?" The doctor questions, he looks around then Booth puts his hand up in the air. The doctor walks to Booth.

"Your the Booths?" They all nods. "Right..." The doctor sighs, "Temperance is going to have to be kept in over night. The reason why she has to kept in over night is because she has lost a lot of blood and in concerned for the baby. If everything is okay she can go home this time tomorrow." The doctor also says

"If she will follow me i will take you to her room." He walks into the other ward and then he stops at the door at the end. "This is her room, you can go in there if you wish. Now, any questions before i go?" Booth shook his head no and continued to Brennan's room. Booth sat next to her and took her hand.

"You know Bones, this is the second time you've been in the hospital." Brennan bowed her head.

"I know. I need to be more careful." Be embraced her in a tight hug.

"Booth? Can you go to my house and grab my things? I just need you to get my clothes, makeup and jewelry box. No one is home during the day so you won't get caught." Booth nodded. Brennan waits for Booth, Pops walks in to Brennans hospital room. "Hey Temperance, i thought i would give you some company!" Pops smiles and Brennan smiles at him.

"Hey Pops, how are you? Sorry for putting all of this stress on you. I don't mean too, i want this baby. I ow why everything is going wrong in this pregnancy." She sighs and then she says "Do you think that this is a sign that i shouldn't have the baby?"

Pops shakes his head.

"No Temperance i think you should have this baby. Even though you are too young. I do believe this baby will bring joy." Brennan nods and Pops kisses her head. Booth and Jared hopped into the car and drove to Brennan's house.

"Okay Jared. I don't want to spent a lot of time here so we are going to grab Bones' stuff and get the hell out of here in 5 minutes. I'll grab her clothes and Hewlett and you grab her makeup in the bathroom." Jared nodded and they climbed out of the car. They walked up to the door and tried to open it. "Fuck. It's locked. We need to go through the window." Brennan's window was open so they hopped in and got to work.

Christine and Max walk down from the food shopping. They both see Booth, they are so angry. "Get out of my house!" Max shouts.

He opens the door and then runs upstairs to see Booth and Jared in Temperances bedroom with her stuff. "If Temperance wanted her stuff she would have come and got it herself!" Max screams at them.

Christine walks upstairs and she says "Max, calm down." She looks at Booth and Jared. Then back at Max. "I want to see my daughter." Max looks at Christine. "What?!" Christine sighs and rolls her eyes. "This has gone to far Max, she obviously wants that baby that she is carrying. I want to see her." She says with tears in her eyes. "Please, tell me where she is?" Booth looked at the hysterical woman. He felt so bad for her.

"Come by my house tomorrow afternoon. And if you guys stress her out I will ask you to leave okay?" They both nodded. Booth and Jared grabbed her stuff out of Brennan's room and jumped into his car and drove off. When Booth and Jared walk into the room, Pops and Brennan are fast asleep. Pops is on Brennans bed and Brennans head is on his lap, Pops hand is buried in her hair from where he was stroking her hair.

Pops wakes up when he hears the hospital door shuts. He smiles at both of them "Shh!" he whispers to them as he points to Brennan who is fast asleep.

"The doctors have been in and out of here doing tests on her. She's exhausted so lets try and not wake her up huh?" Pops looks at both of them seriously and then he sees Brennans stuff. "You got her stuff alright from the house then?" he questions them.

"Yeah. Also..." Booth trailed off. Pops looked at him with confusion.

"Also... What?" He said.

"We were caught by Bones' parents and I kinda promised them that they were able to see her tomorrow after she gets home." Pops looked at his grandson with wide eyes.

"You allowed the people who made your girlfriend show up at your door step hysterical crying to come over and see her!" Pops practically yelled.

"Shh! I only did it because her mom asked me. She was hysterical. It seemed like she didn't want Bones to leave. Her father did though. If Bones wakes up don't tell her please?" Booth asked.

Pops sighs, "What do you mean don't tell her? Your just going to spring this onto her when she walks into the door after coming home from the hospital?"

He sighs, "I hope this goes well for you Seeley. Me and Jared are going home okay son? Just give me a call and i will come and pick you up son!" He gently puts Brennans head onto the pillow and then he walks out of the room with Jared gently.

As the door shuts behind them he walks to the bed and she starts to wake up after half an hour of Booth being there. She smiles as she sees Booth and she takes her other hand and she strokes his cheek.

"Hey you!" She says gently and looking into his eyes with love.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" He sat next to the bed and pushed a strain of hair from in front of her face.

"I feel better but... Tired. Did you get my things?" Booth looked down then into her eyes.

"Yeah. It's in my car. Listen hon, me and Jared were caught by your parents." Brennan sat up and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked, putting a hand on his face. He took her hand and held it in his hand

"No babe. We talked. Your parents want to see you. To talk to you."

"You told them no right?" She asked

"Well... I said they can come over tomorrow after you come home."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 10! warning: This is a smut chapter.**

* * *

Brennan sighs as she lays there. "Really?" She nods. Then she says "I see why you said yes, let me guess. My mum was hysterical?" She looks at Booth and then Booth looks shocked.

"How did you know that?" Booth says, Brennan looks at Booth and she takes a deep breath. "I figured she would be hysterical." She looks at Booth and she bites her lip.

She leans over and then she kisses Booth on the cheek. "I miss you, i mean i really miss you." She starts to kiss him passionately and she holds his face. She gently pulls back and then she whispers "I miss you emotionally, physically and...sexually." she winks at him and then she says "Come on the bed with me." She bites his ear gently and then she sucks a bit behind his ear that drives him crazy.

"Bone-bone-bones. What if someone comes in?" Booth asked. Brennan looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I don't care." She whispered. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Her heart started racing. Just then a nurse came bursting through the door. She noticed Booth and Brennan. She awkwardly stood in the door frame.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I heard the heart monitor speed up and I got nervous. I'll just leave you two alone." She shut the door and awkwardly walked back to her station

Brennan giggles as the nurse rushes back to her station and then she says, "I tell you what. You go and lock the door and pull the blinds, we can get down to business." She winks at him.

Then Booth gets up and locks the door. She knees in the bed and she pulls Booth over to the bed and she says "Come here sexy. I want you!" She bites her lip sexy and then she takes off the hospital rope and she puts it on the floor and she is on the hospital bed in sexy lacy underwear and the lacy bra makes her breasts look huge.

She kisses him wildly and then she starts to undress him. "Its been a long time Booth!" She groans in frustration.

He takes off his shirt and pants. He unhooks her lacy bra to revel her perky breasts. He put his hands on her chest and squeezes. This gets him turned on. He takes off lace panties and revels her hot, wet core. She pulls down his underwear and takes hold of his hard c***. She positions him at her core and he slides in, earning a gasp from her. He goes in and out slowly at first, then picks up the speed. They match groaning and grunting.

"Damn Bones. You are so hot!" He says between breaths. "Baby. I'm almost there." He says.

Brennan moans and groans, since her pregnancy she has become reactive everywhere. Especially her pussy, she starts to pick up the speed even faster and faster. She slams down on his hard cock.

Then Booth groans "Im so close babe." Brennan twerks on his hard dick, this makes him orgasm. "Uh...Baby! Jesus." He says this while cumming inside of her. As Brennan feels him explode in her she cums around his dick.

Then they both collapses onto the bed. She looks around and they see her underwear everywhere and his clothes all around the bed. She moans out in satisfaction. She then cuddles into Booth and she says. "You needed that didn't you?" She smirks.

"That was amazing Bones. I definitely needed that!" The both cuddled on the bed. Just then Booths cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seeley! It's pops. Jared and I are on our way back with some food okay?" Booth looked at Brennan in pure horror.

"Okay pops." He hung up the phone and jumped off the bed looking for his and her clothes.

Brennan quickly looks around the underwear and she finds it and puts on with bra and panties with the hospital rope. She looks at Booth who has just finished getting dressed.

Then Booth goes and unlocks the door and pills the blinds up. There is a man who walks past the window and winks at Booth because he knew what they was doing. Then 5 minutes later Pops and Jared walks in the room with the food.

The doctor busts in. "Excuse me Temperance, why was the door locked and the blinds pulled?" He raises his eyebrow. "I could also hear noises that was definitely sexual."

Then Pops looks at Booth and then Brennan buts in before Booth could say anything. "We had sexual needs that needed to be taken care off."

Booths face turned 50 shades of red at Brennan's sentence. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"What? Oh come on Booth, do you really think that they think we aren't sexually active? I'm mean come on I am pregnant." She said. Booth nodded and took the seat next to her. Pops started laughing and Jared looked uncomfortable.

"Well kids, while you two were doing the do we got some dinner for you two. Eat up." They both dug into the food that pops brought. It was obvious that they were hungry.

Brennan sighs and rubs her belly satisfaction. "Wow! That filled me up good!" She burps and giggles and then she says "Sorry!"

There is a knock on the door. The doctor walks in, "Temperance? Your parents are here."

* * *

**Ahh! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) -J.A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 11.**

* * *

"Bones. You don't need to see them. If you want I can tell them to leave." Booth went to go get up but Brennan stopped him.

"No. I want to talk to them. Just... Stay with me please?" He nodded. The doctor let the Brennan family in.

"Oh sweetie!" Christine Brennan said as she ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Max Brennan stood in the door frame. Almost afraid to come into the room. Brennan saw her father in the door.

"Dad." She said.

"Temperance." He said back to her. Brennan looks at her father. She can see that he doesn't want to walk into the room.

"Please, come in Dad." He walks into the room and then he stands at the end of her bed giving Booth the evils.

Brennan looks at her Mother and she says "Booth told me that you was hysterical, are you okay now? Your not panicking or anything?" She gently laughs because she knows how her mother can be.

"No sweetie, im okay now." She kisses her on the head and she hugs Brennan again tightly and she smells her hair. "I missed you baby girl!" She has tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too mom!" Brennan said as she hugged her mother. Booth kept starring at Max trying to keep his composure.

"Honey. I am so sorry! Please come home." Christine said. Brennan looked at her mother then at her father. His facial expression didn't change.

"I would love to mom but... You two have to accept this baby. I can't come home if you can't accept that we are having this baby and keeping it." Brennan said. Max looked at his daughter then he stormed out of the room. Booth followed him.

Brennan looks at her father as he stormed out and then she looks at ger Mother and she starts to cry. "Don't worry baby. Here." She hugs her daughter tightly.

Then as Brennan is hugging her mother she says "Mom? Will you accept this baby? Me and Booth want this baby and i want to go home...but its Dad. He being a cunt.

She looks at her mom silently and she wants to know where Booth has gone with her Father. She texts him. 'Are you okay? X'

Booth saw a text from Brennan but he ignored it. He caught up with Max and talked to him.

"Mr. Brennan! Why can't you accept this?" He asked. Max took a deep breath and spoke.

"Because this isn't right! You two are too young. I don't want you guys to make this mistake." With horror on his face he spoke to Max.

"This isn't a mistake. This is the most wonderful thing to happen to me in my life! When I met Temperance I was at a dark place in my life. I was just starting to live with my grandfather after my dad went to jail. When she told me she was pregnant it was the best day ever." Max bowed his head. Booth spoke again.

"You might not be happy about this baby but honestly I don't care. I love Temperance. So you can go back in the room and be happy for us or leave and she can stay with me. Your choice." Booth walked away and rejoined the girls in the room.

Max sighs, he walks into the room and he sees Brennan kissing Booth with his hand on her stomach. Then everyone looks up at him. "Im sorry Tempe, i shouldn't be behaving this way." He kisses her cheek and he says "Come back and stay with us baby girl?"

Brennan looks at Booth who is smiling at her. "Okay, but Mom, Dad Will you accept this baby?" She looks at them both seriously. "I don't want to move in again if you cant accept this baby."

Max and Christine looks at Temperance and then Booth. "Yes, we will accept this baby." Christine kisses Brennans head and Max squeezes Temperances thigh.

Brennan was released that morning. Booth had brought her stuff back and put it where it used to be. Booth had brought Brennan home and stayed with her until it was time to go to bed. He promised to come get her for school the next day. Booth was so happy that everything was back to normal. Brennan texts him at night before she goes to bed. The text reads 'Good night. The baby and i love you so much. X' she puts her phone onto her nightstand and she falls asleep.

Then she wakes in the morning and walks downstairs. Russ is playing the tv loudly and then she walks into the kitchen and smells the breakfast. Brennan runs to the stink and starts to heave. Christine runs to her side and gently holds her hair.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" She says while rubbing her back. Brennan nods and then she says

"Of course I do Mom." She starts to clean up her sick.

"Don't be silly Temperance, i will clean this up and you go and get ready okay?" Brennan nods and she gets in the shower and she washes herself.

Booth pulled up to the Brennan residence. He shuts his car off and rings the door bell. Brennan opens the door and greets him with a hug and kiss.

"Let me grab my things." She runs upstairs to grab her bag. He was greeted by Christine.

"Are you hungry Seeley?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Brennan" Brennan runs back downstairs and they get in the car and drive off to school. They pull at school and they are greeted by Angela and Hodgins. Brennan smiles as she greets Angela and she screams "No way sweetie!" She points to her stomach. "Either you have put on weight or your..." Brennan looks at Booth to help her put. She isn't good with these things.

Booth smiles. "Shh Angela! We don't want to tell everyone yet." Angela says shocked "Well everyone is going to know Booth! Look at her baby bump."

They both look and they see that Angela is right. The shirt that Brennan is wearing hugs her curves and is tight on her breasts, then it is tight on her stomach and there is a bump there.

Everyone looked down at her stomach. Booth quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Brennan. She put it on.

"Let me go get my gym shirt for you to put on. You can say that you spilled coffee on your shirt." Brennan nodded and went with Booth to the locker room. He quickly grabbed his shirt and she put it on. After she put it on, she walks to her class with Booth and she kisses him gently. "I love you, see you after this class for break?" She hugs him to her and Booth can feels her baby bump on him and he knows that everyone is going to know soon.

She cuddles him too her and she whispers in his ear while cuddling him "I wish i didn't have to go. I want to stay with you, i missed you last night cuddling me." She stands there hugging him. She is 15 minutes late to class but she doesn't care then she looks at the tine again.

"I have to go to class now." She goes onto her tip toes and kisses him gently. "See you later daddy!" She pinches his ass she slowly walks to her class. Booth laughed at the little gesture she made. He walked into class and took a seat. There were some kids sitting behind him being really loud. One kid tapped him on the shoulder,

"Yes?" Booth asked.

"Hey, you're Seeley Booth right?"

"Yeah. Who's asking." Booth asked smugly.

"The name is Tim Sullivan, but everyone calls me sully. I moved here last week." The two boys shook hands.

"May I ask. How do you know me?" Booth asked.

"Oh! There is this rumor going around that you got Temperance Brennan pregnant. Some kids pointed you two out earlier this morning." Booths face fell and his looked like he saw a ghost. He waited for the period to end then he ran to Brennan's class. Brennan walks out of the classroom and she sees Booth running to her class. "Couldn't wait to see me huh?" She smiles playfully and then she looks at the seriousness on his face.

"What Booth? What happened? What's wrong?" She questions Booth and then Sully comes up behind them.

"Good one man!" He laughs and then he says, "Its true ain't it?" He looks between them with a smug look on his face. He then touches Brennans stomach, which Brennan is uncomfortable with and Booth knows it.

"People know." Booth whispered.

* * *

**CCCHHAAPPPTTEERR Complete! Woo! Ill post Chapter 12 tomorrow! Yay! -J.A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 12!**

* * *

Brennan started hyperventilating.

"What do you mean people know?" She asked.

"Some fucker in my Government class told me that there is a rumor going around that you're pregnant." Everyone was looking at them. Whispering and giggling.

"Come on Bones. Let's go to English." They both walked hand in hand, trying to ignore everyone. Brennan walks close to Booth, then as she is walking to English with Booth some boy pushes past Brennan and she falls to the ground. He shouts back,

"Sorry! I hope I didn't hurt your baby!" Everyone starts laughing and Brennan feels her eyes watering up.

"Aww, pregnancy hormones?" Some girl says while smirking at her. She leans into Booth and she starts to cry in his chest. Brennan doesn't want to deal with all this stress as it is really bad for the baby.

Booth held on to her as she cried. Booth guided her out of the school and into his car.

"What are we doing here? We are missing class." Brennan said as she friend the tears from her eyes.

"Bones. You're crying! Some kid just pushed you! Which by the way I'm going to fucking murder him when I see that prick" He said with a clenched jaw and and fists.

"Booth no. Remember the last time! I don't want you to get into trouble again. Plus that ass is in my Physics class. I know how to get back at him."

"Okay, lets just sit here for a bit. It's rough in there." Brennan sits down next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder which is comfort for her and helping him calm down. She cuddles up to him and she waits for him to calm down.

As he calms down they slowly walk back into the school. She kisses him gently and she says "If you need me, text me okay?" She hugs him for about 5 minutes. She knows that she is going to see the boy who had pushed her because she lied. He is in her maths class. She walks into her maths class and sits down. The boy sits behind her kicking her chair. This hurts her back badly and when Booths class is finished early he waits outside and he sees the boy kicking her chair as hard as he can. Booth clenched his fists. He was so done with everyone picking on Bones. He knew he couldn't go in there because he couldn't get in trouble. He knew what to do. When the school was let out for the day he told Brennan to go home with Angela because he had detention. Booth saw the little shit who kept harassing Brennan. He walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Brennan couldn't find Angela so she walks home on her own. She hopes Booth is okay and she texts him when she gets home.

'Hi, i just got home! I hope your okay. I had to walk home on my own, i couldn't find Angela. Please text me back when you can. Love you. X'

After Brennan sends the text she goes upstairs to her bedroom and she falls asleep thinking of Booth, she wants Booth to be there and she puts on one of his shirts that he keeps there and she puts that on and she falls back to sleep again.

* * *

Booth hangs up the boy was picking on Brennan all day. The guy says "The only reason why your doing this is because it's your baby." He spits in his face. Booth has a tighter grip on the kid.

"Yeah! It is my baby and I would do anything to protect it and her! So, unless you want a face full of fist and an ass kicking I would suggest you leave her alone or else you won't be kicking anything anymore because I'll break both of your fucking legs." Booth said angrily. He pushed the kid away and walked to his car. Screw detention. He was going to cool off and he knew just the person that could help him. Brennan is fast asleep, Booth walks into her house looking angry and mad. Brennans mom smiles at him and then she carries on cooking dinner. "Are you hungry Seeley?"

Booth looks at her and gently smiles. "No thanks Mrs Brennan." he looks around and realizes that Brennan isn't there. "Is Brennan here?" He moves his hands to try and calm his anger.

She sees Booths anger and she says. "Yeah, she's upstairs!" as Booth is walking up the stairs Brennans mom walks to the stairs and she says to Booth.

"Be silent, Temperance is asleep. I think today exhausted her out." She walks away again into the kitchen and carries on cooking the dinner. Booth made his way into Brennan's room. He saw her fast asleep on her bed. He quietly made his way to the bed and climbed in as gently as he could. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach. She turned around and saw Booth laying down next to her with his arm snaked around her waist and his hand stopping at the small bump that rested on her torso. She turned a little and looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"I just needed to see you." He said. She smiled and gave him a light kiss. She turned around and went back to sleep. Brennan starts to snore loudly. She snores so loudly that you can hear her snoring downstairs. Booth falls asleep with her too. Then Brennan rolls over to have a look at her phone. Then as she does she falls off the bed. She is so tired that she cant be bothered to move.

Then Russ shouts "Temperance! Booth! Its dinner time." They both groan and then she rolls over to find she is on the floor and she cant see Booth. "Booth? Where are you?" She mumbles and she starts to fall back to sleep again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! -J.A.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 13! **

* * *

After 10 minutes Russ went upstairs to go get Booth and Brennan. He opened the door and saw that they were both asleep on her bed. He didn't have the heart to wake them up so he decided to leave them. About 2 hours later Brennan woke up and saw that the sun was setting. She turned towards Booth and woke him up.

"Hon. It's getting dark. You have to go home." Booth, still asleep said to Brennan.

"No baby. 5 more minutes." Brennan laughed and left him to sleep. Brennan smiles at him, then she waits for 5 minutes. Then she wakes him and she kisses him on the cheek. "Baby, you have to go home now. Your grandfather is waiting you. Im sure he is really worried."

Then there is a bang downstairs, she sighs. Then She and Booth walks downstairs and then she walks him out to his truck. She kisses him and she says "Be safe okay?" Brennan still doesn't know that Booth threated the boy that was picking on her, she kisses him gently.

"I will text you tomorrow if I'm going into tomorrow, i love you so much. Text me when you get home!" She smiles and then she watches Booth drive off to his house. Booth rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He climbed into his car and drove home. He was so happy that he got to spend some time with Brennan. Even if they were both asleep. The rest allowed him to cool down after what happened at school. He couldn't tell Brennan what happened. She would kill him. He pulled up into his drive way and went inside. Pops was at the table reading the paper.

"Hey son! Where were you?"

"I was at Bones'. We hung out for a bit." Pops nodded. Booth went upstairs and started on his homework. Brennan yawns and then she doesn't eat for the whole night and then Brennan falls asleep and then wakes up again in the morning.

She doesn't feel that good and then she texts Booth, it reads 'Booth, im not coming into school today. I don't feel well. I hope you have a good day at school. Love you X' She sends the text and then she waits for Booth to reply to her text. Booth wakes up to find a text from Brennan. He was upset she wasn't going to school but her health was more important. He got dressed and went to school. He walked in and went to class. He saw the ass who he threatened yesterday. The little shit wouldn't even make eye contact. Booth was happy about that. Brennan re texts Booth. 'Are you you okay? Did you go to school? X' She feels so worried and then she she goes and she gets ready for school. Then she walks into school and then she tries to look for Booth. Then she walks around the school and then she sees him in the corner of the hallway and then she smiles and then she walks up to him and she says "Hi" Shyly but she doesn't know why.

Booth turned around and saw Brennan standing there.

"Baby! What are you doing here!? I thought you were sick." He said with a surprised look on his face

"Well.. I was worried. You seemed tense yesterday and I was worried when you didn't answer me. Plus, my sickness subsided so I decided to come." She said with a smile. He smiled right back at her. They walked hand in hand down the hallway and into class.

Brennan smiles and they both walk into class. The boy that was picking on Brennan looks down as she comes into the classroom. She looks at Booth weirdly.

Brennan walks to her seat. She seats down and she pulls a hot water bottle out of her bag. She puts it on her back and sighs in relief. Then she leans back into chair with the hot water bottle on her back.

With Booth by her side she feels happy and complete. Then she suddenly stops, shocked. She rubs her belly gently.

"I think i just felt our baby move." She has the look of pure happiness on her face. She laughs happily and rubs her belly. "There really is something in there!"

Brennan grabbed Booths hand and placed it on her belly. He felt a little movement. Booth looked into Brennan's eyes with love and happiness in his.

"That's our baby" he whispered. She smiled at the wonder that appeared on his face.

"Booth, i love you." She smiles and then she whispers into ear "Its a shame we're at school!" She kisses his ear.

Then she says something serious. "I need to talk to you." She looks at him and she plays with something in her hand but he cant see it.

"Meet me again after school? Please? In the park?" She has tears in her eyes. "I need you to know something its important." She takes his hand and squeezes it tightly. His face goes from happy to worried.

"Is everything okay?" He walked. She grabbed his hands and spoke.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just want to talk to you. Okay?" He nodded. She let go of his hands and she walked into class. Brennan sighs and then she walks into class. But all she keeps thinking about how is she going to tell Booth?

Her mind wonders, then the teacher shouts her name. She looks up and it is written on the board that she had a detention after school. She knows that she cant make it so she doesn't say anything.

She walks out of the classroom at the end of the lesson. Then she realizes that it is the end of the day. She looks at Booth and she looks scared and she isn't sure how to tell him. Booth saw Brennan walk out of her class room. She looked so upset. She spotted him. They both join hands and walk to his car. The car ride to the park was quiet. Once they got to the park they sat on a bench. After 2 minutes of silence Booth spoke up.

"Bones. What's going on?" She looks up at him. She takes his hand. She looks loving into his eyes, "You do know that i love you right?" She is playing with that something again.

She looks down at her hand holding it, she sighs deeply to calm her nerves. She looks up at him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being with you, your my family now." She rests her hand on her belly.

"I want to spend 30, 40, 50 and 60 years with you. I want to grow old with you." She gets up off of the bench. She gets down on one knee. "Your the love of my life, the father of my child, and i want you to be my husband." She opens the box to an gold ring. She looks into his eyes. "Marry me?"

* * *

***Squeal!* Obsessed! -J.A.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup guys! Here is Chapter 14!**

* * *

Booth looked down at Brennan with pure shock across his face. Did she really just propose. Tears sprang from his eyes and a smile grew on his face.

"Yes." He whispered. She smiled with happy tears in her eyes. She got up and put the ring on his finger. A perfect match. They looked into each others eyes. They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. Brennan smiles and she kisses him passionately, she is so happy that Booth accepted her proposal. She looks into his eyes loving.

Then she whispers to him "You will marry me?" she giggles loudly and then she has tears in her eyes. She gently wipes away his tears. She kisses his forehead.

"I love you my soon to be husband!" She kisses him again. Then they walk back into his truck and then she holds his hand as he is driving.

"And I love you my soon to be wife!" He said with pure love in his voice. They pulled up t Booth's house. As they walked into his house, Brennan could hear screaming where Booth couldnt. "Can you get me a glass of water please Booth?" Booth walks out of the room.

Brennan walks upstairs to investigate. She sees his father beating his mother. She quickly reacts and then she runs up to him and kicks him in the balls and punches him.

His father gets up and slaps her. "Your one hell of a Bitch girly!" Booth hears this with his mother screaming. Booth drops the glass and runs upstairs. He sees his dad beating his mother and his fiancé on the floor cradling her face. He runs up to his father and punches him so hard that he knocks him out. Booth grabbed Brennan and his mother and ran outside and into the car.

"Brennan! I want you to take my mother and drive her to your house and stay there! Do you understand."

"Booth! I can't leave you here with some psychopath." He grabs her shoulders.

"Brennan! He is dangerous! I can't have you two getting hurt. Now go!" He says firmly. She nods and jumps in the car and drives away.

Brennan drives anywhere and everywhere. She sighs and pulls up into a car park. She's so worried and Booths mother is in tears. Brennan leans her head on the wheel.

She and Booths mom falls asleep for an hour. She Brennan then wakes up. She remembers about Booth and she quickly drives to Booths house. She leaves Booths mom asleep in the car. She runs in and screams "Booth?"

Booth sat at the kitchen table with 2 cops. He looked pretty banged up. Brennan ran towards him and gently embraced him in a hug. She puts her hands on his face and examined his face.

"Are you okay baby!" She asked. He grabbed her hands and spoke.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Officers, this is my fiancé Temperance Brennan. She was with me when we showed up here." The officer wrote it down.

"Did he do anything to you Miss?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. He slapped me after I punched him" both officers looked at each other then at Brennan.

"You punched him?" One of them asked.

"And I kicked him in the nuts." She said shyly.

"Wow. You have a tough girl there Mr. Booth." The officer said smiling. Booth smiled and pulled Brennan close to him. He rested his hand on her stomach. The officer looks at Booth where he rests his hand on her stomach. He realizes she is pregnant. He gets up out of this seat. "Sorry mam, i didn't realize you was expecting." He gently pulls her into the seat next to the other officer.

The other officer says "His wife is pregnant as well." He smiles at both of them. Then the officer says

"So what will happen to him is that he is being arrested and charged with assault. You will be able to see him at the police station." He sighs and he looks at Booth "Sounds good. Just one question. Will he be behind bars?" Booth asked.

"If you want you can talk to him from behind bars." One of the officers asked.

"Yes. We want that." She said. The officers nodded and began to leave. The pair were getting ready to leave when Booth stopped Brennan. He grabbed her hands and spoke.

"Bones. I don't want you to come. I feel like of he makes a single comment towards you I'll kill him. Please. Stay here with my mother. Pops is going to be home soon." Brennan nodded. Brennan stays there with his mother. She hugs her and then she smiles. "You must be Temperance am i correct?" She looks at her. Then she sees her tiny swollen belly.

She laughs and then she hugs her again more tightly and she says "Im so happy for you." She pulls back and then she says "Im going to be grandmother! And your marrying my son!" She kisses her forehead.

Then she gently lends her to the sofa and she wraps her arm around her. "Thank you for saving me and my sons." Brennan looks at her. "Im glad too!"

* * *

**Oh SHHHIIIITTTTT! Lol. -J.A.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 15! **

* * *

Booth was escorted through the precinct. Once he got to the cells where a man laid asleep on a bench. He smelled of alcohol and weed. Booth walked up to the cell and banged on the bars. The man jerked awake.

"Well. Look who it is. Come here to be the night in shining armor."

"Cut the crap dad. We need to talk." Booth said with anger laced in his voice.

"Talk about what? Talk about the fact that your mother can't stand up for herself?"

"What were you doing there? You know you're not supposed to be there while you're on parol. It goes against it. You could have gone back to jail just for stepping a foot on that property."

"Seeley. Who are you trying to impress? Me? Well, it's surely not working. By the way. That woman of yours. If I were you I would teach her some manners."

"That's the thing dad. I'm not you. I wouldn't lay a finger on her and it was wrong of you to. You're so lucky you are in here or else you will be dead in a ditch. If you come near us ever again I will personally put a bullet through your skull okay?" Booth said as he went eye to eye with his father. After a starring match with him he turned and walked away. Brennan smiles and she hugs Booths mother, she cuddles up to his mother to offer some comfort to her.

They both sit there waiting for Booth and then she walks into the kitchen and she makes them a cup of coffee, she doesn't realize that she cant drink coffee until she has drank the cup of coffee.

"Shit!" She says, the Booths mom looks at her and she then realizes too. "Don't worry Tempe, just don't drink anymore okay?" she nods and then she wonders where to tell Booth or not. Booth walked through the door and found his fiancé and mother hugging on the couch. Brennan ran up to him and hugged him.

"What happened baby?"

"I yelled at him. He yelled at me. I left. He can rot in hell for all I care." Booth said as he walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Booths mother, Maryann, walked in and gave her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Baby, thank you so much for saving me."

Brennan smiles at the sight of Booth and his mother hugging. She then looks at the cups of coffee on the table. "Right, i better wash these up." She leans over and she takes the coffee and walks into the kitchen easily, she puts the hot water into the sink and starts to wash the cups up.

"So was that all that you two said? Me and Temperance was worried sick but she is a very mice girl. She will make a very good mother. We sat down with a cup of coffee talking about my pregnancy with you. To keep our minds off things you know?"

She leans and she kisses Seeley on the cheek. "I love you Son!" She smiles at him and she doesn't know about the coffee thing has slipped out.

"Coffee? You can't have coffee." He looked at Brennan's face went white and spoke.

"I forgot I couldn't have it. I'm sorry! I stopped after I realized." Booth nodded.

"Okay. Just don't forget again." Brennan nodded. "Come on Bones. Let's go to bed. Mom the guest bed is ready. Pops and Jared are away for the weekend on a class trip. Goodnight." Brennan sighs and she things that there is something wrong with Booth. Then Booths mother says to them "Whatever you do tonight i dont to see or hear it okay? Not even the bed squeaking!" She blushes as she knows what Booths mother is talking about.

Then they both walks upstairs and then as Brennan shuts the door behind her, she wraps her arms around Booths neck. "Talk to me, im your fiancée, i know something is wrong. "She kisses him gently. Booth sighed and pulled Brennan closed to him. She snuggled onto her lap.

"My dad told me that if he was me he would teach you a lesson for hitting him. I nearly punched a hole through the cell. It's horrible that he wants me to hit you." He buried his head into her shoulder. She was stroking his hair. She spoke up.

"Honey. Always remember that you are not him. You are a sweet, handsome, loving fiancé and father. You are nothing like him."

Brennan cuddles him up into her arms. "Shh, let it all out Booth." She kisses his head. "If you cant cry in front of me, who can you cry in front off. Just let it out baby." She whispers to him.

So that's what he does. He cries and cries into her. She holds him tightly, "Your nothing like your father, your my sweet man. You could never hit me, dont worry about what your father says. It doesn't matter anymore. It only matters lf you let it get to you, and right now your letting it get to you." she whispers in his eat.

"I love you Booth, we are going to have a family. No matter what they say. I will always love you okay?" She gently lifts his head and kisses his lips. Booth calmed down a little bit. They both laid down on the bed. Booth snuggled up to Brennan with his head resting on her stomach. Her hand laid on his head. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. She just needed to be there for him to know that she loved him. They both fell asleep in that position. In each other's arms.

* * *

**Aww! Hope you enjoyed it.-J.A.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup guys! I'm so glad you guys like the story! Here is Chapter 16!**

* * *

Brennan is the first to wake up, she looks over her shoulder and sees Booth first asleep. She gently tries to get out of the bed. His hold on her gets tighter and then she feels the hand on her stomach get more protective.

She puts his hand on his knee. "Booth? Its time to get up babe." Then after waking him up she realizes that its Saturday, she gets up and leaves to sleep. She walks down stairs and makes herself something to eat.

She doesn't realize she is a shirt and a thong only. Maryann walked down stairs and found Brennan making coffee. She gasped at the site of Brennan. She turned around and found Maryann standing there with her hands over her mouth. Brennan gasped and covered herself with her shirt.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I completely forgot!" She ran upstairs and into Booths room. Brennan runs upstairs and she forgets that Booth is asleep and she slams the door. Then Booth wakes up and sees Brennan in his shirt and a red, lacy and sexy thong. She walks over to Booth.

"Im sorry that I just woke you up. Go back to sleep!" She kisses his for head and then she gets into the bed with him. They snuggled up against each other and fell back asleep. They were awoken an hour later by Maryann.

"Honey. I'm going to go to the store and get bagels. Okay." She said. Booth nodded with his eyes still closed. Brennan was still asleep. Brennan is snoring, so loud that it wakes her up and she is so out of her head. It was almost like she has taken drugs. She doesn't realize anyone is next to her and she then she walks out into the bathroom.

Her eyes are bloodshot and then she walks downstairs again and she sits down on the sofa. She stares into space.

She rubs her belly and then she takes deep breaths. She has tears in her eyes.

Booth woke up and realized that Brennan was gone. He got up and walked down stairs. He found Brennan on the couch crying. He ran up to her and nealed own in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Honey. What happened? Are you okay?" She sighs and then she looks at Booth. She takes another deep breath. She whispers to Booth,

"There is something I have to tell you." Booth got up and sat next to her. He took her hands into his.

"What's the matter?" He asked concernly.

"Well, after what you told me last night I felt so guilty because I was hiding this from you. My parent disappeared 5 months ago." She shakes her head. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you were going to leave me." She started crying again.

"Before I moved here I had people laughing at me because my parents disappeared."

She shakes her head. "They used to say that my parents disappeared because they couldn't handle a freak like me." Booth embraced her into a tight hug. She sighed, trying to take a deep breath.

"You are gorgeous, smart, and amazing. I love you so much and nothing in the world is going to change that. You are not a freak. Those kids don't know jack shit about you."

'I love you so much." She kissed him. After they broke apart Boot looked at her with uncertainty.

"I have a question. If you parents disappeared 5 months ago, who did I meet when we first started dating?"

Brennan shakes her head. "They were my foster parents." I didn't mean to lie to you or keep this from you." She sighs,

"I'm nearly 4 months pregnant Booth, my foster parents dont even talk to me." she sighs "When your not there, its horrible." She starts to tear up.

"They call the baby horrible names, im scared Booth. They know i used to use. They try and give me drugs." She takes a deep breath.

"I know i shouldn't be stressed out but..." She shakes her head. "They are doing everything they can so i lose the baby."

"I didn't tell you because i didn't want you to worry and you would kill them." She cuddles Booth.

"Oh baby. You didn't need to lie to me? What did you think? That I would leave you? Absolutely not! I love you so much. Come on, we are going to get your things and you're staying with me. Okay?" Brennan nodded. They drove to Brennan's house and grabbed all of her things. This time no one was there to stop them. Brennan falls asleep in the car as Booth drives them home. Then Brennan starts to snore and then she sighs. Then she suddenly wakes up as the car stops. "Huh?"

She looks up at Booth and Booth looks at her. The 3 month old pregnant belly is noticeable. She rubs her eyes and her belly and then she says "Can i go back to sleep when we get home?"

She looks up at him with pleading eyes. She sighs tiredly and then she starts to fall asleep before Booth could reply. Booth drove back to the house. Brennan wouldn't budge so he picked her up and brought her inside. He made lunch and began to eat and think of what happened. Pops walked in and sat down across from Booth.

"What's got you troubled son?" He said as he are a bag if chips.

"Brennan's parents disappeared. She's been living with an abusive foster family. She is going to stay here." Pops nodded

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She thought I would leave her. Oh my god she was so scared pops. It killed me to see her so scared that I would leave her." Pops nods his head.

"I can understand that shrimp." He sighs and he looks at Brennan. He smiles as he sees her baby bump. "She's getting pretty big shrimp. She's only 3 months pregnant."

He looks at Booth. "Are you sure she's only having one baby?" He smiles joking and then the look on Booths face stops Pops from smiling.

"Is she only having one baby shrimp?" He frowns. "Is there something you aren't telling me Seeley?" He looks at Brennans baby bump to Booths face. Booth looked at Brennan with a look of uncertainty

"I think we are having one. The doctor said she would start to show around the 3 month mark. We are going to the doctors tomorrow. Maybe you're more than 3 months." He said. She nodded

"Probably."

Brennan sighs and then she says, "If you would please excuse me. I'm really tired and i think i need to sleep for a couple of hours." She smiles and she holds her hand on her back and on ger pregnant belly and walks up upstairs and she feels a pain in her belly.

She gently stops on the stars and bends over and she takes a deep breath gently and then she carries on walking up the stairs convincing herself that it was only the womb contracting to make more room for the baby.

She sighs and gets changed and decides to have a hot bath. She starts to rub the bath and she gets undressed and gets into the bath. She falls asleep and wakes up hours later in a cold water bath. Brennan came down stairs after she dried off and got dressed. She saw Booth on the couch. She walked over and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both sat and watched TV until it was dinner time. Brennan snuggles into Booth and then Pops shouts "Diner time!" Brennan mumbles and she starts to have a fit because Pops woke her up. She stamps her feet, her ankles are so swollen.

Brennan looks down at her ankles. She sees they are swollen and she sighs "Pops, can i eat dinner in here please?" She sighs and then she looks at Booth. Booth frowns because he doesn't know why she cant move.

She sighs and then points her feet. "My feet and ankles are really swollen Booth!" She looks down to her ankles silently. Pops brought both Booth and Brennan's food into the living room and they ate in peace.

"So, What time is the appointment tomorrow?" Booth asked. Brennan finished swallowing and spoke.

"Its at 4. We will be able to actually see the baby! Im so excited!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Me too!" He said with an equally as brilliant smile. Brennan smiles as she sees Booths smile and she rubs her back. Then she says "After the doctor appointment, i have an interview." She doesn't know how Booth will react to this.

Booth had been very protective over her since he found out she was pregnant. She looks at him. "It's an internship, i will be standing up all day and i will be working around people. But i cant have any breaks. Its 9 till 8pm."

She turns to her food and starts eating again. "What do you think about it Booth?" She looks up at him in the eyes. Booth continued to chew as he thought about it.

"Are you sure? I mean I want you to go and chase after your dreams but you're pregnant. Plus, all day? You couldn't even get up to go eat." She laughed at his little comment.

"I'm sure. It's a huge opportunity. I'll be fine." Booth nodded.

"Where is it anyway?"

"Its at the Jeffersonian." She smiles tightly. She feels sick and then she quickly runs to the kitchen and starts to be sick. She slowly takes deep breaths. She looks down at the sink.

Brennan looks down at the sink and the sick is blood. She starts to panic, "Booth!" She screams for him and she starts panic again. She breathes really heavy.

She waits for Booth but she doesn't think that she hears her. "Booth!" She starts to cry. Booth runs into the kitchen and over to her. He looked down at the sink in horror. They jump into the car and drive to the hospital. Brennan is taken into examination while Booth sat outside in the waiting room. 10 minutes later the doctor walks out and calls for Booth. Booth shakes hands with the doctor.

"Doctor! Whats going on? This is legit the 3rd time we've been here since she has gotten pregnant. First it was stress, then it was blood loss, what could it be this time?"

* * *

**Awwwwwwno! What What! This Shit Cray Cray. Oh god I need help. Lol. -J.A.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 17!**

* * *

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm afraid, this is much more serious. She has a stomach hole. This could be serious, it could not be serious. We need to have a look at the x-rays, then we need to see if she needs an surgery or not." He walks away.

Booth is left standing there. Staring at Brennans door. Then Pops come up to him. "Dont worry son, she will be okay. This baby will be okay." He sighs and he looks at Booths face.

Pops sighs, "Come here son." He hugs Booth tightly and he taps him on the back to keep him calm. Booth stood there shell shocked. He couldn't believe she is going though this. After everything she has been through, now she had to deal with ey were prepping her for the x-Ray. He went into the room and sat next to her. She was unconcious. Booth kissed her hand and spoke softly.

"What ever this is Bones, we will get through it together." He kissed her forehead and journeyed out to the waiting room. Brennan is laying there unconscious. They doctor walks out into the waiting room "I understand from her notes that she is 15 weeks pregnant? And i understand that you are the father."

"Now you have to understand that i cant give her any drugs, only gas and air. I would like you to be in the room if the operation in case she does wake up and starts to panic. We dont want to stress out the baby more than what we have too. It will only be a small operation and what i gather, your having your ultrasound tomorrow? The both of you right? So i though that after her operation and after everything has calmed down we will do the scan then."

The doctor looks at Booth. "I want you to hold her hand in the operation. I don't think it will be in her best interest of she goes in there on her own." The doctor says seriously and waits for his reaction. Booth nodded and scrubbed up. When he wants ready he joined Brennan in the operating room. He sat next to her and held her hand. Kissing her hand every once in a while and pushing fly away strands of hair out of her face. The operation didn't take long. Maybe 2 hours or so. Brennan didn't wake up which was good. After she was sewed up she was put back in the room to recover. Booth sat by her side until she woke up the next morning.  
Brennan starts to wake up and she feels so sore. She groans and then she feels pressure on her hand. She gently moves her hand. She can hear something and it sounds like it was under water.

She slowly opens her eyes and she groans in pain. Her eyesight is not right. Her head is pounding away.

Her throat is sore. She whispers "Booth? Is that you? What happened?" She is so confused about what has happened.

"Bones! You're okay!" He kissed her gently.

"Booth, what happened?" Booth sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"There was a hole in your stomach. They were able to patch you up with no problem. The baby is fine too."

Brennan smiles. "The baby, is okay?" She says confused that the baby is okay, she looks at him and blinks slowly.

She starts to breathe heavy, she looks at him and says "Come here." She hugs him tightly to het. She groans in pain as she hugs him but she doesn't care.

"Our baby is okay?" She keeps repeating this and then she holds her stomach tightly. She yawns. "I'm so tired!"

"Don't worry baby. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Booth said. Brennan nodded and dozed off into a restless sleep. Booth sat down int he chair next to her and held her hand while she slept. He sat there until he fell asleep with his head resting on the bed. Never breaking the contact that their hands shared. Brennan dreams about her and Booth, with the baby. She dreams that she is in labour. She is having a nightmare. She is dreaming that her and Booths baby doesn't breathe while she gave birth.  
She suddenly wakes up in a sweat. She gently pulls herself up onto the pillow. She smiles as she sees Booth hands resting on hers. He is fast asleep snoring. She doesn't want to wake him up. She kisses one of his hands and lets him sleep. Booth woke up to the gentle touch of lips to his forehead. He wiped his eyes and saw Brennan sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Hi baby." He said as he yawned. Brennan giggled. Just then the doctor walked in with a machine.

"Hello you two. Would you like to see your baby?" Brennan smiles at the doctor and then she lifts her top and they see the baby bump and they smile. But they also see the scar.

As the ultrasound wand is placed onto her belly, they both see the baby. Its still small but bigger than what they saw before.

"Your baby is a fighter, after everything you two have gone though, any other person would have lost the baby." The doctor said smiling at them. Brennan smiles as she stares at the screen, it feels more real to her that she is having a baby. She starts to cry because reality hits her. She is going to have a baby at 15 and they have no babies room or no clothes for the baby. She looks at Booth

"Can i have a tissue please?" She sniffles loudly and she turns back to stare at the picture in the screen. Booth smiled with tears in his eyes. He giggled and took a tissue off of the table. He took it and wiped the tears off of her cheek. She took it and did the same.

* * *

**AWWWW Cute a/f moment! Woot Woot! -J.A.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! We are jumping forward a couple of months. Brennan is 5 months pregnant! WARNING!: This is a smut chapter. ;)**

* * *

Brennan walked through the door of the house. She sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. Trying to find comfort but failing miserably. She laid a hand on her 5 month pregnant stomach. She felt a kick from the baby. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Just then Booth walked in and sat down across from her. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They both were tired since they both started jobs 2 months ago. Brennan got the job at the Jeffersonian and Booth joined the DCPD Cadet program. She rubs her stomach and sips her tea. She looks at Booth and he looks exhausted. "Hey you, how was work?" She rubs her feet against his.

She had finished painting the baby's room after she came home from her internship. She didn't want to tell Booth that she had finished off the babies room because he would be angry because of the dangerous chemicals in the paint they were using.

"You look exhausted Booth!" She says and as she moves herself she feels her back protesting. Booth got up and grabbed Brennan's hand. He pulled her up and guided her upstairs.

"I'm not the only one Bones. Come on. We are going to bed." They both stripped of their clothes and cuddled up in bed. They were both asleep instantly. Brennan wakes up in the night, she's craving icecream with meat. She sighs and decides to get up before she wakes up Booth her belly growling at her.

She slowly gets up so she doesn't make herself dizzy. She goes downstairs gently so she doesn't slip up. She walks into the kitchen and sits down and eats icecream slowly. Enjoying satisfaction of her craving. She feels a kick and smiles. Booth woke up and saw Brennan gone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked down stairs and joined her with a bowl of his own.

"Bones. This might sound shitty but we need to cut back. You're to exhausted and that's not good and I want to murder everyone in the DCPD. Could you cut back?" He asked. She finished eating and answered.

"I could see, but I'm not making any promises. This is a tough job to get. Plus we need the money with the baby coming." Booth nodded.

"I feel like shit for asking..." He says as he looked at his bowl. Brennan puts her hand over his.

"Hey, you're just looking out for me and the baby. You shouldn't be feeling that way. I love you for that!" Booth sighs and smiles at Brennan and Brennan smiles at him back. "I have tomorrow off, are you going to work tomorrow?" She smiles at him gently.

She plays with the knuckles of his hand. "I didn't get to talk to you tonight." She looks at him sadly "I miss you Booth. I didn't think that it was going to be like this when i was 5 months pregnant. My back hurts all the time and my boss keeps trying to flirt with me and my ankles are so sore Booth."

She says this while tearing up. Booth can tell that Brennan is having an emotional breakdown. Booth got up and sat next to her. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him. She cried silent tears on his shoulder while he tried to console her.

"I know it's tough Bones, just think that in 4 months we are going to have a wonderful baby in our arms and our lives are going to be amazing!" Brennan hugs into him, they can feel their baby kick. Brennan can feel his hardened penis against her hip. She knows that they haven't had sex in a while because of the long hours they have been working.

She gently leans down and she puts her hand on his harder covered penis roughly. "You should have told me Booth." She leans into him more and she unbolts his jeans and pulls them down to his knees. She puts his penis though the hole in his boxers so she doesn't have to take them off.

She sits their stroking his penis. Booth feels something in her month that is mental. It feels like a ball, he cant complain because it feels so good to him.

Booth shuttered as she put her mouth around his erection. With every movement she made he came closer and closer to the finish line. Before he could cum he flipped her over so she was on her back. He spread her legs and positioned himself over he wet, throbbing core. He slowly thrusted into her her. She gasped loudly and Booth smiled. He continued to go in and out slowly. As time went by he gradually picked up the pace. With their twin groans and grunts they came at the same time. He rolled off of her and on to the other side of the bed. They were trying to re-gain their breaths.

"Wow Bones, that was.."

"Amazing." She finished. They turned towards each other and smiled.

* * *

**GUYS! Who watched Bones last night!? It was so fucking sad I can't even. I'm not spoiling it for any of you. -J.A.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I changed the rating to M because this story has a lot of sex in it so it was best to change it.**

* * *

Booth and Brennnan snuggled up with each other. Brennan was instantly asleep but Booth stayed up and thought about things. In 4 months he was going to be a father. They were looking at colleges and getting ready for the SAT and everything. He was so nervous about everything but he was happy that they were having a baby. Plus they were getting married soon. He wanted to get her something. Maybe a necklace or a ring to show he love to her. He knew what she would say,

'I don't need a ring to know you love me bla bla bla and all that crap' he still wanted her to feel special. He decided he was going to get her a ring tomorrow. Brennan wakes up in the morning to the alarm clock. Its Booths alarm clock since she doesn't have to go to work today. She gets up anyway, she smiles down at Booth as she sees him sleeping.

She cant wait to tell Booth the big news she had for him. She giggles.

She gets up in a good mood. She is going to show him their house at his lunch break. Booth rolled over and saw Brennan gone. He got up and went down stairs. He saw Brennan cooking. A rare sight indeed.

"Hi baby, what are you doing?" He snaked his hand around her stomach and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and spoke.

"Since I have off today I've decided to cook breakfast plus, I have something to tell you that I can't wait for!" Booth looked at her and smile.

"What?" He asked as he poured juice for the both of them.

"I'm not saying a word yet Booth!" Brennan smiles. She looks at him and then she kisses

"Go upstairs and get ready for work! Now mister!" Booth can tell that she is getting more motherly.

She is cooking the breakfast and she playing with the house keys. He had so many keys. It was weird

"Are you ready yet Booth?" She shouts upstairs. Booth jogged downstairs in his work attire. He looked so cute. Brennan handed him his keys and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her and went off to work. Brennan had an idea. She would clean today and cook a nice dinner for him so she can tell him the news! She quickly got to work. Cleaning the whole house and cooking his favorite dinner, steak and mac&cheese. She laughed at the fact that he was a kid at heart. That's what going to make him a good father. It was 5 pm when Booth walked through the door. He saw the lay out and looked at Brennan.

"Hi baby, what's all this?" She kissed him hello and spoke

"Well since I was home I decided to do something nice for you. Because I love you so much." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Brennan smiles at him. Then she puts the dinner in front of him. "I have somewhere i want us to go."

She hands him keys and then she sees him frown. She smiles and then she sits down with him and starts to eat with him.

She looks at him as she eats her dinner "How was the dinner?" After they finish eating and they cleaned up They hopped into Booths car and she drove them to a house. Booth was so confused. They pulled into a drive way. Booth looked at Brennan and saw a smile on her face. She turned off the car and they both got out and looked at the house. Brennan grabbed his hand and guided him into the house. She opened the door and he gasped.

"Bones. This house is beautiful." He said as he was mesmerized by the beauty.

"I'm glad you like it. It's ours." She said. He turned towards her and saw her holding up a key.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHH! Obsessed! LOL. Its short and I'm sorry for that. -J.A. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is the 20th chapter! **

* * *

Brennan smiles and she opens her car door and she gets out of the car and then she opens the door.

She looks back and she sees that Booth looks amazed. She walks into the house and its all styled nicely and their is a family room with toys.

She giggles as she looks around. She turns around and then she looks at Booth, she waits for Booths reaction. She rubs her belly and she feels a kick.

Her feet are hurting and Ger back hurting as well. She sighs and then she walks in the living room and then she sits down gently on the sofa. Booth walked in and saw Brennan chilling on the couch.

"Bones, This is ours? How did you get it?" Brennan sat up.

"Well about a week ago I got a call from my parents' lawyer. He told me that they had officially closed the case on my parents and they are presumed dead. Apparently my parents made up a will. They left everything to me and Russ but Russ is no where to be found. I was only able to get a call from him once. He said he wanted nothing to do with them so I got everything. Their savings, the furniture and possessions in our house. I decided to get a house for our family. The thing is that we have to go to Chicago and grab the things out of the storage unit for the house." Booth looked at her in amazement.

"Bones, you didn't have to do this." He said, nealing in front of her.

"I wanted to. You have done so much for me over these past few months and I wanted to do something for you, For us." She placed his hand on her stomach. He was rewarded with a kick from their baby. Brennan looks at Booth, "What do think Booth?" She looks at him. She puts her hand on his that's on her stomach. Then the baby kicked her again and the both feel it.

She giggles and then she says "I need to go upstairs to the toilet. But before i go we need to go and see the babies room. I had it styled for our baby!"

She walks upstairs with Booth and then they walks into the babies room. He is yellow and it has on the walls 'Little Bones.' she looks at Booth and she waits for his reaction. "It's magnificent Bones! It's perfect!" He turned towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"We can move in any time you want." She looked at him lovingly.

"I want to start my life with you as soon as possible." He grabbed her hands and got down on one knee. This surprised her.

"I know you already proposed and I said yes but I am a traditionalist. This is me proposing to you to move in with me. Temperance Brennan, will you do me the honor of moving with me and starting a family with me?" He pulled out a ring. She gasped. With tears in her eyes she nodded. He got up and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect match.

"I love you Temperance Brennan." He said.

"And I love you Seeley Joseph Booth." Brennan smiles and she kisses him passionately. The Booths phone rings, there has been a murder and they want him to go to the crime scene.

Brennans phone starts to ring after Booth hangs up. "Hello?" She says as she frowns wondering who was ringing her at this time of the night.

"Oh okay, i understand..." She looks at Booth as the person talks to her on the phone. "I will be right there. Just let me get my stuff and i will be there." Brennan hangs up and she looks at Booth and they both say together.

"We have a case." Booth and Brennan showed up at the crime scene. There stood Cops and Forensics. Brennan and Booth split up to go do their respective jobs. Brennan met up with Hodgins who also got the internship.

"Brennan! Can you believe it! Our first crime scene! This is amazing!" He said excitedly. Brennan giggled and put on rubber gloves. Dr. Cam Saroyan walked up to the interns

"Okay you two. I want you to document all of the evidence. Take pictures of everything and take note of every detail. Got it?" They both nodded. Cam walked away and began to examine the body. Brennan squats besides the remains with Cam. Cam can tell that her back is hurting her. "Are you sure you don't want a chair Brennan?" She eyes her.

"No, I'm okay thanks." She gently smiles at Cam and she puts her hand on her back and her other hand onto the floor ao she can steady herself.

"Bull!" Cam says and then she shouts out to the FBI "Can we get a chair over here please?" Booths boss; Cullen hears this and he turns to Booth. "Get Cam a chair Mr Booth." He gets the chair, Cam and Cullen doesn't know about Booth and Brennans relationship. As Booth gets the chair he can hear Brennan from a distance "I don't need a chair, I'm fine!" Booths eyes grew wide. He brought over the chair, making sure to avoid eye contact with Brennan. When she got the chair she sighed at took it. She hated being treated like this but her back did hurt a lot.

"Dr. Saroyan, all of the bones appear to be broken post mortum. Why would someone do that when the person was already dead?"

"I don't know Brennan. But we will find out." Brennan nods and she looks down at the remains trying to focus on the case. She gets out of the chair and then she says "Will the Bones be cleaned in the morning Cam?" She sighs tired.

Cam nods understanding"Yes, take it easy Brennan. We will see you in the morning. Pregnancy is very tiresome on the body." Brennan nods and then she says after Hodgins has gone to take bugs. She doesn't realize that Booth is still there listening to her and Cams conversation.

"I'm concerned, I've been feeling like I'm catching the flu. I don't want to tell Boo..umm the father because he will just worry and i don't want him to stressed out than what he already is, you know?" Cam nods understanding. "The most i can say Brennan is that you come back to the lab after this and i will take some blood and i will do the blood test and after i have done the blood test you can go home and i will tell you the results when you come in tomorrow morning okay?" She says.

Brennan nods her head. "Thank you Cam." Booth is still there listening to the conversation. Booth walked back out to the car and waited for Brennan. If she knew he was listening to her she would go all ape shit on him. He was leaning on the hood of his car when she walked out. He smiled at her. She kissed him and they journeyed home. The ride home was silent. After 5 minutes Booth spoke up

"Bones, are you feeling okay?" Brennan raises one eyebrow."I feel okay now, why? Why do you know that i didn't feel good earlier?" She raises one eyebrow.

She looks at him and then she yawns and she says "I don't want to fight Booth." She shakes her head and Booth wonders where she got the impression that he wanted to fight with her.

She feels the baby kick inside of her. She remembers to keep herself calm because she has the baby to think about. Not just her.

"Neither do I but I just want you to be safe and healthy okay?" Booth said. Brennan nodded sleepily.

"Bones, we're home." Brennan opened her eyes and slumped inside and straight to bed. She kissed Booth good night.

"I'll be up in a second for bed." She nodded and went upstairs. He grabbed a glass of water and journeyed up to bed.

* * *

**DAMN! 20 chapters holy god! -J.A.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 21!**

* * *

Brennan is fast asleep on the bed. She is taking up all of the bed because she is spread out in the middle. She has gotten so comfortable with the new house.

She wakes up as Booth comes into the bedroom. Her heart is pounding fast. Their child kicks her, as a reminder her that is his or hers father. She rubs her belly, 'This baby is going to be beautiful.' She thought to herself. She looks up at Booth.

"Hello Daddy." She says while smiling at him. Booth smiled and climed into bed. They snuggled up with each other instantly. Booth sighed.

"What's on your mind babe?" She asked.

"I know you don't want to talk about this bit I do. Bones, I heard your conversation with royan. I will worry but you shouldn't be afraid to tell me things like that. It would worry me more if you didn't and I found out the hard way. Okay?" Brennan looks down. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know if she should be angry or sad at him. She says after a minute "Its probably nothing Booth." She brushes him off.

Her arms wrap around him. "I will get the blood results tomorrow. If it is something serious i will tell you." She doesn't say that if it isn't serious she would tell him.

She smiles "Lets not fight tonight, we're to exhausted to be fighting." She starts to fall asleep on his chest in a comfortable position. Booth nodded. He knew she would tell him. She always does. It just made him upset that she thought she should hide things from him. He fell into a restless sleep not to long after Brennan. When he woke up the next morning and saw Brennan gone. He rolled over and saw a note on the night stand. He picked it up and read it.

'Booth, I got called in early. Bagels are in the kitchen for breakfast. We love you baby! XO ~Bones'

He smiled at the note and got up to go get dressed for work. He arrived at the precinct on time and saw his buddy standing at the door. He looked mad.

"Parker! Whats up?" He asked. James Parker had become a good friend to Booth when they both started the program at the same time.

"Booth! Some dicks over at the FBI are taking over the investigation! Can you believe that shit!" Booth looked confused.

"Why?" He asked as they journeyed to the break room.

"Jurisdiction." Booth sighed. Now he wont be able to work the case with Brennan.

* * *

Brennan is bending over the table near the remains. She heard that Booth wouldn't be working with her on this case because of the FBI. She has also heard that she is going to be partnered up with someone.

Her new partner walks into the room, Cullen has warned him that she is only 15 and pregnant. He walks into the bone room whistling.

"Hey there partner!" He smiles at her and then he thinks 'Jesus! She's so beautiful! She maybe pregnant but, i could go with that and start a family with her. I hope the father isn't around.' He walks to the table and smiles at her. He is right next to her and he puts his hand on her back. "Your back is hurting."

Brennan nods and she leans into him. He gets her a chair to sit on. "Here you go." She smiles and then sits down a on a chair that he got her. Brennan felt a little uncomfortable. He kept on looking at her and it was starting to creep her out a bit.

"Do you see the nick on the rib, it would suggest that a knife was used as the murder weapon."

"Wow, you're really smart." He said as he got closer to her. She backed up a bit. He got closer and put his hand on her waist. She pushed his hand off.

"I'm engaged."

"You're engaged? Where is the ring?" He asked. She pulled out a chain from under her shirt. It revealed a ring hanging from the chain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." She asked He smiles, he still think that he has a chance with her even though she is engaged. "My name is Agent Smith." He kisses her hand passionately and he holds her hand.

"I will take care off you and your baby." He smiles again and puts his hand on her stomach. He walks away and she shivers because she sees that he walks away with an erection.

She texts Booth. 'Hey sweetie! Did you read my note?xo' She sends the text to Booth. Booth opened his phone and smiled at the text he replied

'Yeah baby, you're the sweetest thing! I'll pick you up for lunch. :*' he was typing when Parker looked over his shoulder.

"Oo. Who are you talking to? A girlfriend?"

"My fiancé." Booth said smiling. He walked out of the precinct and drove to the Jeffersonian. He saw Brennan waiting outside with some guy. She looked very uncomfortable and he was really close. He pulled up right up to then and rolled down the window. Brennan doesn't see Booth because she doesn't realize the car. She frowns as Agent Smith is really close to her. Then she squints at the car and sees that it is Booth.

"Booth is here." She says as she starts to walk to the car. Agent Smith follows her. She walks to him and she kisses him gently. "Hello baby!"

She walks around the car and then she gets in and pulls the seat back to put pressure of her back and she winces. "Oww!"

Only in that moment Booth realizes that Agent Smith is still there. "You wanna take care of her." He raises his eyebrow. "I expect her back in an hour." He walks away while giving Booth a dirty look. Booth gave him a dirty look in return.

"She'll be back when we are done eating okay? Great." Before Smith could say something them. Booth drove to the diner then parked the car. He turned towards Brennan and gave her a look.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"The a** who is in charge of investigation. I told him we were engaged and he said he could take care of me and the baby. He didn't even pull back when I said we were together. The sick fuck." She said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Booth said with clenched fists.

"Booth no, if you get in trouble you can loose your job. I'm going to talk to Deputy Director Cullen and get him pulled. Don't worry about it. I got it." Booth nodded and they got out of the car and went to lunch. Brennan walks into the diner. People gives her dirty looks but she is used to it by now. She walks to her seat and she suddenly smells the fat and oil of the food.

She stands there with her hand on the shoulder of the chair still standing up, taking deep breaths. She looks at Booth. "Toilets!" She says quickly rushing off.

She runs to the toilets and is sick in the toilet. Then she flushes the toilet and she sits on the loo. She really doesn't feel like this is the pregnancy and she panics.

Meanwhile ad Booth is waiting there, Agent Smith walks into the diner. He sees Booth sitting there on his own. He walks to the table with a smirk on his face. "Left you already has she?" "What do you want Smith?" Booth said.

"I just came to see how my partner was."

"Partner?" Booth said in disgust.

"Yeah. She is my partner for the case." He said smugly.

"Well, you're partner didn't like it when you were harassing her. I would stop if I was you." Booth said with clenched teeth.

"Oh Booth, when are you going to realize that she deserves better. Someone like me. Take my advice. Give her to me and go live you life."

"Listen you prick. I would never give her up. Her and that baby mean the world to me. So I suggest you leave here and find another partner and if you don't so help me god I will put a hole through your face are we clear."

"Damn. Looks like someone grew a pair." Then smith got up and left. Just then Brennan came running out of the bathroom in a panic. Brennan rushes out in a panic. She sits down gently and she realizes that she left her phone in the bone room. "Shit!" She says out loud and her breathing becomes heavier.

"Do you have your phone Booth?" She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself. Booth looks at her. "Didn't you take your phone?" Brennan growls and then she shouts at him.

"I need to talk to Cam, something is wrong Booth!" She takes his water and drinks it down fast. "Bones! We have to go to the doctors!" Booth said in a panic.

"Hold on! I want to get the results from the blood work. I'm going to call her and get the results. I might be over reacting. If not we will go and I'll get checked out." She called Cam. Brennan calls him. She sighs and in relief and then she hangs up the phone and sees Booth looking panicked. She gently smiles at him and then she says...

"Cam said that im starting to get a cold with the flu. She will give me medicine with a soft dose so the baby will not be effected." She smiles and is happy that everything is okay and nothing is seriously wrong with the baby.

She hands him back the phone and then she looks outside the window. "Oh no!" She is staring at Agent Smith. "Why is he following us?' "Okay, fuck this. I am going to the FBI right now. He is NOT going to put me through this s*** right now!" Brennan said angrily.

"Come on Booth. We are going now!" They walked out of the Diner and drove straight to the FBI. She went up to Cullen's office.

"Deputy Director Cullen? My name is Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan said as she walked into his office.

"Yes Ms. Brennan. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to sever my partnership with Angent Smith." This caught Cullen's attention.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Brennan took a seat right across from him.

"No. He walked in and he tried to kiss me. When I told him I was engaged he wrapped his arms around me and told me he could take care of me and my baby. Then when I went out to lunch with my fiancé he followed up and was watching us from his car outside. I will not work with a man who does that."

"I am so sorry Ms. Brennan. I will take him off immediately. Thanks for bringing this to my attention." Brennan nodded. Brennan nods gently, then she gets up. She walks out of the building. She doesn't say anything to Booth because it will look weird if she walks to him.

She walks into the lift and she doesn't realize that Agent Smith is in the lift. She walks in and then he presses the stop button. "Hello Temperance, its time to have some fun!" He winks at her.

Then after they get out of the lift he pulls onto her hair and takes her into his car and then he drives her off to an empty house.

"Welcome home Temperance!" He smiles. Booth waited by the car for 20 minutes. When she didn't show up he went upstairs. He walked into Cullen's office.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Seeley Booth. Temperance Brennan came up here to speak to you. Do you know where she went?" Cullen got up and looked at Booth with confusion.

"She did but she left 15 minutes ago." Booth started to panic.

"Did she say where she was going?" Booth asked.

"No, she just came up here to talk about- oh no!" Cullen grabbed his phone and dialed a number. After 4 tries he slammed the phone down.

"What?!" Booth asked.

"Agent Smith isn't answering. I think he took her."

* * *

**OH SHIT! Cliff hanger MoFo's Lol -J.A.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 22! -J.A.**

* * *

Brennan cries and then she shoves her to the living room and he makes her sit down and then she is still crying. "Calm down Hun. Your pregnant." He touches her shoulder and he hugs her tightly.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Hoover._

"WHAT?!" he screams at Cullen. "I need him tracked down and found. He has Temperance Brennan, she is 15 and pregnant. Get a move on!" he shouts down the phone to one of the agents.

"I want an APB out on his car now!" Cullen yelled. Everyone was scattering around while Booth stood there shell shocked. He prayed that they were both okay."

"Booth?" Cullen asked. Booth was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Go home." He said. Booths eyes widened

"No! I'm not leaving until they are both safe. I'm staying here!" Booth yelled. Cullen through his hands up and backed up.

"You know the rules Booth. I need you to go home. You cant do anything!"

He walks away from Booth and everyone runs around him. Then he hears someone shout out. "Cullen? I've found a hit!"

The agent has the address and the post code. "I want Agents and backups now!" He sighs and looks at Booth. "You cant come Booth! I'm sorry, I will call you when I know it is safe." Everyone ran out while Booth sat down in the conference room. He bowed his head and started to cry silent tears. No one dared to disturb him. He wished he could go but he knew he shouldn't. Just then his phone buzzed. Booth looked at the message and jumped out of the seat and ran to his car. He drove like a maniac to the location. Brennan sighs an then she is siting in the back of the ambulance with a blanket around her. She yawns and she keeps looking around, she just wants too see Booth. Then she sees Booths car. She sighs in relief that she sees him. She shouts

"Booth?" She starts to cry in relief. Booth jumped out of his car and saw Brennan sitting in the ambulance starring at him with tears in her eyes. He sprinted towards her and embraced her in a tight hug. He started crying as well. After the hug he kissed her passionately with no care as to who was looking. He pulled back and examined her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"They just checked me out. We are both okay." She said smiling. He sighed in relief. Brennan smiles and then everyone stares at us. They frown because they are confused and then they see Booth putting his hand on her stomach and they catch on that he is the father.

Agents smiles and whistles at them and then Brennan whispers to Booth, "Please, lets go home?" She sees how exhausted Booth is. "You look exhausted." Kisses him gently.

"The paramedics said that i can go home." She says this before Booth can asks. She takes the blanket off of her. Then they walks to his car.

"Are you okay with driving? We can call a cab if your too exhausted, i understand and plus its much more safer." She looks at him seriously. Booth gave her a look. She quickly understood. They got into his car and drove home. Once they got home they both stripped out of their clothes and climbed into bed. Brennan snuggled up to Booth instantly. He kissed the top of her head and spoke.

"I'm so glad you two are okay. If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do." Brennan held onto him tighter.

"Booth. I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. it's that morons fault. He put you though so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He tightened his grip on her. Booth gave her a look. She quickly understood. She held onto him tighter.

"Angela says that we should have a baby shower." She chuckles. "She also says that we need a birth plan. I think its too early for a birth plan, but i like the baby shower idea!" She looks up at him and smiles.

"We can also find out the sex of the baby." She takes out a brown envelope out of the nightstand draw and she hands it to him and she puts her hand in his that is on her stomach.

"That, what your holding right their." She points. "Is the sex of our baby." She rests her head into his shoulder. "You open it." She smiles at him.

* * *

**BOOP! -J.A.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 23! WARNING: Minor smut involved.**

* * *

Booth looked at her. She smiled. He ripped into the envelope and took out the card. Before he unfolded it he looked at her one last time. She smiled.

"Open it!" She exclaimed. He unfolded it and starred at the picture.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"A girl. We're having a baby girl." He looked at her with a huge smile. He kissed her passionately. Once they broke apart he pressed his ear to her stomach

"Hi princess. It's daddy. I love you so much baby girl." Brennan smiles and she strokes his head. "Lean up a little bit Booth, the pressure you are putting on my stomach is hurting me a little bit."

She leans into him and kisses him passionately and she puts her hands on her stomach as she feels a kick. She smiles and she looks up at Booth. "I think she is going to be a daddy's girl."

She looks deep into his eyes. "I want her to have your eyes, there so beautiful." She gently giggles and she looks up at him. "We're having a girl Booth!" She starts to cry happy tears.

"Maybe next time we can have a boy?" She smiles and Booth thinks to himself that Brennan has already been thinking about more babies. "Wow Bones. Thinking about having more." He said laughing. Brennan snuggled up to Booth once again.

"I hope she has your smile. I love your smile so much." She said. She looked up at him and he gave her the smile that she adored.

"Well, I want her to have your gorgous hair and cute button nose." He said.

"We're having a baby girl." Brennan said in shock.

"Yeah. A baby girl." He said. Brennan smiles and looks down into his eyes. "This pregnancy has gone so fast!" She sighs. "I really like being pregnant." She smiles gently.

She feels her stomach. "It feels nice to have a life growing inside you." She looks down at her stomach. Then she leans into his shoulder, "Rub my back? Please?" She rubs her back.

"It is your daughter that is making my back hurt. Then after this massage you are making me dinner. I believe that its your daughter that is making me hungry." She laughs. Booth chuckled.

"Anything for you baby and baby." He rubbed her back. She groaned in satisfaction.

"Mamma Bones likes that?" He asked. She nodded. He began to kiss her neck. She began to forget about the pain in her back and she started to think about Booths sexy body on top of her. She turned around and kissed him passionately. He laid her down on the bed and took her shirt off. He kissed the spacing between her breasts and traveled down until he got to her secret garden. He pulled off her pants and panties and revealed her hot, wet core. He dove in and began to lick and tease her. She groaned and moaned at the feeling of him on her clit. Just as he was about to cum he inserted 2 fingers into her and pushed in and out until she came. Brennan moans as she cums. She looks at Booth. "You cant beat a little bit if foreplay!" She laughs and she is panting. Her checks are red and she looks at Booth and smiles.

She collapses onto him and she cuddles into him. "I think i may have to ask you for a back massage more." She winks at him.

She smells his neck and giggles as she sees a live bite on his neck. "You have a love bite on your neck." She looks at him deeply."You do know that everyone is going to be around us tomorrow? After you know..." "Yeah. But I don't care. I love you and I want everyone to know that you are mine forever. I love you Bones." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too Booth." She kissed him passionately. They were broken apart by his phone buzzing. He walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Booth. It's Cullen. " the voice answered.

"Hello What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know how Temperance is?"

"She's okay. A little shooken up but okay."

"Good. Listen. I have a propersition for you. I want you to join the FBI. I know you're too young but we could use someone like you on the force and when you turn of age you can go for training and become a special agent. What do you say?" Cullen asked. Booths mouth gaped open.

"Uh-um. Yeah! I would love to! Thank you so much."

"Wonderful! Just come in on Monday and we'll get everything sorted. Welcome to the force." Cullen then hung up. Booth closed his phone then walked back into their bedroom. Brennan smiles. She hears the conversation and she pretends that she didn't hear it, she hears the footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Who was that honey?" She shouts as he starts to walk into the bedroom. He smiles at her and she gets up when she hears her phone ring. She answers the phone. She sighs, she gently leans up and she answers the phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone gently.

"Dr. Brennan, its Cam on the phone. We have match for an identity, his name is Russ Brennan." She just sits there in shock.

"Excuse me? You must have done that wrong. Do it again." She hangs up and she puts the phone onto the nightstand and then she gets up gently.

"We an id for the victim. I've been called in." She doesn't look in his eyes. Brennan's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. Tears ran freely down her face. Booth embraced her in a tight hug.

"Who is it Bones?" He asked.

"It's-it's-it's-it's Russ!" She began to sob uncontrollably. They both laid down on the bed. He comforted her while she cried. After 10 minutes of crying she got up and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I was called in." She continued to get dressed only to be stop by Booth.

"Woah Bones. You can't work on that case! That's your brother. Tell them that."

"I can't do that Booth! I have to figure out what happened to him!"

"Bones-"

"Would you stand back if it was Jared?" Booth looked at her and she looked back at him.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm going to work and investigating this." She finished getting dressed and she walked out of the room leaving him defeated.

* * *

**I am actually really upset that Russ hasn't been on Bones since like season 4. Where is he!? -J.A.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 24. Minor smut. Nothing huge.**

* * *

She walks into the Jeffersonian, she rushes into the bone room. She gently stops and she stares at her brothers skeleton. She doesn't know if she should break down or...

She leans into the doorway. She looks down. Then she feels Cam walks up to her and put her hand on Brennans shoulder. She looks over her shoulder and sees Cam. Cam looks at her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was your brother or otherwise i wouldn't have called you." Cams says quietly.

She looks at her. She nods her head and she says "Thank you."

She looks back at her brothers skeleton, she has a flower in her hand. She picked the flower from the Jeffersonian garden. She walks over to the skeleton and she places the flower on her brothers skeleton. Booth stood out of site. He watched her stare at the bones on the table. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. Can stood behind him. He turned around and came face to face with her.

"I know you two are together. You don't have to hide anything." She said. She was about to walk away when Booth stopped her.

"Dr. Saroyan. I have a request. Can you take Bones off of the case. She is going to go crazy with it and I don't want her do get too stressed out." Cam nodded.

"I was just about to go do that when I saw you. Leave so when she gets home you can comfort her." He nodded and quickly ran away. Cam walks into the room. She sighs sadly, she doesn't want to be the one to tell her but she has too. She looks at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, since you are so close to this case. I'm going to have to take you off of this case." Cam puts her head down, she knows she's going to get an ear full from Dr. Brennan.

"What the hell? You cant do that!" She screams at Cam.

"Yes i can. Go home Dr Brennan!" She screams back at her, the whole lab is watching.

"You wont be able to solve this case without me!" She feels like she is going to hit Cam.

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan." Cam says though grinded teeth. Brennan feels like she is in an hormone rage and she sees black. She hits Cam on her jawline. She quickly storms out of the lab. Brennan stormed though the door and slammed everything down. This startled Booth who sat on the couch on the computer. He put the computer down and walked into the kitchen and saw Brennan sitting at the table with her head in her hands. He sat across from her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"They took me off the case." He got up and embraced her in a hug. He mouthed 'Thank god'

"Come on. Let's go take a bubble bath and relax." He walked her upstairs and started the bath. Brennan walks upstairs with Booth, she doesn't know why they told her off of the case just because it was her brother. Booth starts to run the bath. She gets the bubble bath bottle and she pours some into the bath which is running.

She wipes her tears awa from her cheeks. She tests the bath water and decides that the water is hot enough for her, she looks over at Booth. "Will you join me?"

She starts to get undressed and then she is standing there and Booth gets undressed and gets unto the bath first. She gets into the bath and she sits in between his legs. She can feel his penis getting hard with want on her lower back. She presses her ass on his hard balls. She turned around and kissed him softly. They continued to make out when she grabbed his erection and began to move up and down. He groaned in satisfaction. He slid a hand down to her core and began to rub her clit and folds. She moaned and breathed deeply. He picked her up and brought her it their room and laid her down on the bed. Brennan moans. She is so angry at the moment and she decided that she wants sex there and then. She takes his cock and she slides it inside of her. She moans and she breathes deeply.

She carries on riding him so hard that it starts to hurt him, she carries on doing this until she feels him explode inside of her. This sends her over the edge and she cums around his sick.

"Wow." She says, breathing heavily. She looks at Booths face. "I'm sorry, your going to be late back to work aren't you?"

She looks down and then she gets out of bed and starts to get dressed and then she says "I'll drive you there." She already had the car keys in his hand before he could say anything. She doesn't realize that she had hurt him during sex.

"Uh Bones? I can't move." She looked at him not moving on the bed.

"You can't move?" She asked.

"Yeah. It hurts to move." She gasped.

* * *

**HEHE. She fucked him too hard. -J.A.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 25!**

* * *

"What!?" He asked frantically.

"I hurt you! I basically fucked you so hard that I hurt your back. Oh my god!" She exclaimed. He started laughing but stopped because it hurt too much.

"Booth! This isn't funny! I hurt you really bad!" She said frantically. Brennan starts to panic,

"Oh my God! What do we do Booth?" She starts to look around for her or his cell phone.

"Shall i call a doctor Booth? Oh My God, I'm calling the doctor." She runs around looking for the cell phone and is feeling little bit lightheaded but she doesn't stop looking for the phone.

Suddenly she shouts "I've found the phone!" She quickly dials the number of the doctors. Someone answers "Hello, clinic how may we help you?"

"Hello, yes i would like someone to come over to check my husba...no fiancé! He has hurt his back."

"Okay mam, where are you?"

She tells them the address. "Okay mam, someone should be with you in about half an hour." She hangs up the phone and then she looks at Booth. "I'm so sorry!" Booth just laid there laughing softly.

"Bones! Come over here and help me put some pants on." She quickly grabbed clothes out of the closet and quickly but carefully put them on him. The doctor knocked in the door and they walked in and up the stairs. Brennan rushes them to the bedroom where Booth is. They see Booth and then they gently turns him on his back. They listen to his pulse rate.

"I think your back is going to be fine Mr Booth. You have only bruised the bones and muscle." He clears his throat gently.

"How did you do this?" Brennan blushes as the doctor asks this question. Booth winks at the doctor. Then Brennan being Brennan she blurts put "We was having hard intercourse when this happened." The doctor nods.

"Go easy on yourself kids, we're not animals." He smiles and Booth blushes. The doctor sees himself out of the house. Booth held out his hands in gesture for her to help him up. She grabbed his hands and gently pulled him into an upright position. She smiled at him.

"I'm so afraid to touch you Booth." She said. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Don't be. You seemed pretty pissed today so you took your anger out on me sexually. I understand." She kissed him gently and laid down next to him. She was so upset about the case.

"I punched Cam in the face." Booth looked at her but she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"You-you punched Cam!? Why?"

"I was upset that she took me off the case so I punched her. I have to call and apologize."

"Damn straight." Brennan frowns and then she looks at him. "Excuse me? You agree with Cam?" She sits up and she looks at him with evil eyes. She squints at him and then it suddenly hits her.

"You agreed with Cam before she even spoke to me!" Her mouth is wide open in anger. She looks away from him.

"I take that back, i wont say sorry to Cam. She can suffer with her broken jaw!"

She gets up off of the bed and then she ties up her hair and then she looks at him. "Expect me back late tonight." She walks out of the room and out of the house.

She drives to the lab and she arrives there and she goes straight to the bone room. She stands there for hours on end. Booth sighed. He decided to give her some time to cool off. His phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Booth! It's Angela."

"Hey Angela! What's up?"

"Just hanging out with Jack. Listen. I have everything ready for the baby shower. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah! Everything is set and ready to go. Come over at 12 so we can get everything sorted out. I'll make sure Bones is out of the house. She did say something about a seminar on some science crap."

"Maybe Jack can go with her! He is very into all that science!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Booth said with a smile on his face. Then he hung up his phone. She was going to love this. Brennan sighs and she sees Cam walks into the Bone room. She doesn't look at her. "Dr Brennan, i told you! You are not working on this case."

Brennan looks at her and her jaw. She smirks at Cam and her jaw. She takes off her gloves and her lab coat and then she walks away from the bone room. She walks to her office and then she shuts the door.

She looks at her phone. She sees there are no new texts or calls. She puts the phone back in the desk. Then she walks back to the sofa and she starts to take a nap. Brennan was awoken by someone petting her head gently. She opened her eyes and saw Booth smiling at her.

"Booth! Your back! Sit down." She moved her legs and he took the seat.

"Come on bones. Let's go home." He pulled her up and they journeyed out of the lab and on their way home.

"Booth, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was really upset."

"I understand Bones. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Such sweet love between them! -J.A.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 26!**

* * *

Brennan walks into the home. She smiles and she looks around think that this is there beautiful house together. She walks upstairs to the bedroom with Booth and then they fall asleep on the bed together.

The alarm clock first wakes them up. They sighs and then they get on with the normal daily routine, they have already been called to another crime seen.

Booth and Brennan walks to the crime scene and they see a baby on the scene. The motherly side of her comes out. "Aww!" She rushes as fast as she should for a 5 month pregnant woman. The baby is crying and as soon as she picks up the baby, the baby stops crying and the baby puts his head on her shoulder. Brennan feels her heart flutter with joy. Booth walked up to Cam and talked to her.

"Who's baby is it?" He asked.

"I don't know she was here when we got here. Poor baby. She really likes you Brennan." Brennan smiled at her and played with the baby.

"We have to call child's services and place her in a foster home." Brennan's eyes widened and looked at Booth. He quickly understood.

"Do we really have to place her in a home. Can't she stay in police custody?" Booth walked up to Cam and talked to her.

Cam nods, she notices that there is something there. She nods and Cam looks at them and says "I'll see what i can do!" She walks away and Booth turns to Brennan how is kissing and cuddling the baby.

The baby shouts "Mama!" at Brennan and points at her, Brennan has tears in her eye and she doesn't want to let the baby go.

She shouts "Can i have a chair to sit on please?" She is starting to feel the weight of carrying her baby and the baby in her arms. An FBI agent walks to her and places the chair on the ground for her.

She gently sits on the chair and she cuddles the baby, the baby starts to fall asleep with his head in between her neck and shoulder. Brennan gently runs the babies smiles at the site before him. He couldn't wait for them to have a baby of their own. Booth turned towards Cam, who was leaning over the body.

"What do we have?" He asked.

"Female. Late 20s. Given birth." Booth turned back to Brennan and smiled.

"And what about the baby?" He asked.

"The person who called it in found her behind the tree asleep. The poor baby didn't even realize what was going on." Cam said.

"Let's pack it up and ship it to the Jeffersonian." Booth said. Forensics began to pack up the body and evidence. Booth walked over to Brennan and picked up the baby. He started playing with her. Brennan smiled at the site. Brennan smiles as she sees Booth with the baby. She walks up to him, she puts her hand on his back. She smiles brightly at him thinking about her baby. Then she burps accidently she giggles.

She walks back to the car for a bottle of water and for some peace and for her headache to stop. She sits in the car, she waits Booth to come in and join her in the car.

She yawns and then she hears everyone at the crime scene. She doesn't care about that. She is laying there rubbing her stomach. She feels a pressure below her stomach, she dismisses it as the baby moving.

She feels Booth open the car door, she opens her eyes. She wonders where the baby is. "Where is the baby?" She frowns. "She's at the lab. We are going to question the next of kin partner." She looked at him confused.

"Partner?" He smiled at her.

"Yep! You are my partner. Cullen paired us up since we are both interns." She smiled.

"Partner. I like it." She said.

"Me too!" He said with a big smile on his face. Brennan giggles. After they met with the next of kin they found out that the precious baby girl was theirs so the FBI brought her home. Booth and Brennan climbed into the car and drove off. She feels the car start to move, she clears her throat. She feels the car stop. "We're at the Jeffersonian!" She hears Booth say. She gently gets up and out of the car to examine the bones once more.

She walks to the bone room. She feels tired and she just wants to do something else. She hears Angela "Sweetie? What are you doing this Saturday?"

Brennan looks at her, "How do i know?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Just asking." She walks away with a frown on her face. Something had pissed off Brennan. Angela pulled out her phone and called booth.

"Booth." He answered

"Booth! It's Angela! Everything is set. Jack is going to bring her home later on and we can have the party!"

"Sweet! Okay. I'll go pick up the food and bring it home. Meet me at the house." He said.

"Quick question. Why is she upset?" She asked.

"I don't really know honestly." He said. Brennan is in the bone room and reality hits her and she realizes that she is going to have a baby at the age of 15. She takes a deep breath. She doesn't know how her and Booth are going to be. He may not want her anymore.

She texts him. "Are you with me because of the baby?" She sighs and she reads the text again and she doesn't know if she should send the text or not. She finally decides that she should. She hits send.

She suddenly feels the pressure in her lower belly. "Woow!" She gasps as this makes her knees bend. "It can't be an contraction..." She mumbles. All of a sudden her phone started ringing. She didn't even bother with the caller id.

"Brennan." She gasped out.

"Bones! What is this text about?" Booth asked angrily. She breathed heavily and didn't answer.

"Bones? Is everything okay?" He asked more calmly.

After regaining her composure she answered,

"I honestly don't know." She heard tires screeching on the phone then Booth yelled into the phone

"Stay where you are I'll be right there!" Brennan gasps and she keeps mumbling to herself saying that it couldn't be contractions because its too soon. She is only 5 months pregnant. She hears Booth panicking down the phone.

"Booth?" She says breathless "Please hurry!" She groans in pain in loudly and its loud enough for Booth to hear down the phone. She is taking deep breaths slowly and calm. She doesn't wan the baby to get stressed out.

Booth hangs up the phone. She hears Booth at the doors, running in and pushing everyone out of his way. She hears the footsteps get closer and they suddenly stop at the door. She looks up at him. He sees her bending over the table looking stunned and in pain.

"Bones!"

* * *

**ERMAH-FUCKING-GERD! -J.A.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 27! **

* * *

"Booth! This is impossible! I can't be in labor!" She said crying. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the car. Meh drove like a maniac to the hospital. He picked her up and ran into the ER.

"Help! My girlfriend is 5 months pregnant and she is in pain." A gurney was rushed over to them. Booth placed Brennan down and she was rushed out of his site. The doctor rush to her and take her away from Booth. She now has a gas mask on her face. She is breathing deeply and she is rushed into one of the emergency rooms. The doctor are working on her for two hours.

One of the doctors come out. He recognized Booth from before when he rushed in Brennan. He sits beside him in the waiting room. He gently touches his shoulder to him him realize that he is there.

"The contractions have stopped but we need to keep a close eye on her okay?" He looks at the young mans face. "She needs to stop working, from what i heard that is going to be a problem because apparently she never stops working." He raises his eyebrow and then he says "Is that true? Because there is no way she can work now." Booth sighed. "Thanks doctor." He said. The doctor nodded and walked away. Booth walked into Brennan's room and sat next to her. He took her hand. The gester woke her up.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked softly, petting her head gently.

"I'm not in pain anymore." She said.

"They were able to stop the contractions. Listen Bones, the doctor said that you have to stop working. It's stressing you out too much." Brennan sighed and nodded.

"I figured that." He nodded. Brennan looks around the room. She doesn't want to look Booth in the eye. She says to Booth "Its so boring in here, can you ask if there can be a tv in here please?" She yawns and she holds her belly.

Booth walks out of the room looking for the doctor to ask them about the tv. She starts to eat the hospital food that have given her. Then she drinks the water. She gets Booths phone and she rings up someone called Michael Stries, Booth doesn't know anyone called Micheal.

She sees Booth walking towards the hospital bedroom and she quickly hangs up the phone and she puts it on the bedside table. Booth sees her putting his phone down on the bedside as he walks into the room. "Who was on the phone?" He asked. Brennan quickly thought of a lie.

"It was Angela. Seeing how I was." He nodded.

"Well, the doctor said you will be released Monday after a few tests. Do you want me to call the Jeffersonian?" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyes. He went out of the room and called Cam.

"Saroyan." Cam answered.

"Cam. It's Booth."

"Booth! How's Brennan."

"They were able to stop the contractions. Listen. The doctor said that she can't work for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Okay. I'll put her on leave immediately."

"Thanks cam." Booth said. He hung up and went back into the room. Booth walks back into the room, he sits beside her. "Hey, what did Cam say?" She says as she looks at Booth as he plays with his phone.  
He nods, "She said that's fine and she shall put you on leave."

Brennan looks at him and she nods. Then the phone starts to ring. Booth frowns as it is an unknown number.

"Do you know this number?" He shows her his phone and she takes the phone and she realizes it is Michaels number. She answers it.

"Hello Michael! How are you?" There is a smile on her face.

"So...huh? When? I don't know if i can come..." She looks at Booth and he is frowning at her.

"Okay, see you then. Bye!" She hangs up the phone and then she gives the phone back to Booth. "How did you know that number? I thought you said that you rang Angela, not someone called Michael!" He frowns at her. "I know Booth. I'm sorry I lied but... I didn't want to tell you until I was certain." She said.

"Certain of what?" He asked.

"Certain of my decision. Michael wants me to go on a dig with him for 6 months. He wants to come see me for my answer." He looked at her. Afraid to ask the question.

"And...?" He whispered.

"And I'm going to tell him no. I have you and our precious baby. I'm not going to throw that all away for my job." He sighed in relief. Brennan smiles as Booth sighs in relief. She hears a knock on the door and Michael walks into the room. Booth looks up and he sees a handsome young man and he smiles at Brennan.

"Temperance." He nods his head to her.

"Michael." She smiles at him back.

"So, what's your offer?" He smiles cocky, he looks at Booth snuggly.

Brennan shakes her head. "I'm not going." She looks at her belly and then Michael says "What? I know your my ex-fiancée but..."

"Ex fiancé?" Booth said shocked. Brennan sighed.

"Michael. I have another life now. I'm engaged. I'm having a baby. I can't go running off with you. And I know you only asked me because you thought I would take you back. Find someone else." Michael nodded.

"Well, if you feel that way... I understand. Bye temperance." Michael said as he left.

"Ex fiancé?" Booth asked.

"When I lived in Chicago we dated. He proposed and I said yes. I was going to marry him. When my parents disappeared he left too because he couldn't handle the emotional damage I had. I moved here and we met." Booth nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Like you told me about everyone you've been with. I know about the pregnancy scare you had with Rebecca Stinson when I first moved here." Booth's eyes widened. He looked at her and she laughed.

"I would have found out. You were the talk of the school for weeks."

"Okay, lets not talk about my previous relationships please." He asked. She giggled.

"Okay baby."

* * *

**You guys are gonna kill us. We are taking a break on the story to write a different RP. Don't worry! We won't abandon the story we are just taking a break from it. We love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. We will see you soon! -J.A.**


End file.
